My Love For That Evil Seeker
by Starscreamfan10100
Summary: My life was pretty boring to begin with, that is until I met a certain Decepticon Seeker. A story of how my life goes when I meet and fall in love with one of the most dangerous creatures ever to walk the Earth. Will any good come out of it, or will the Seeker use me for his personal gain? Now rated M for sexual content. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Transformers story that actually takes place in real life. It was really hard for me to put this one up because... well... it's about me... and my love for the cowardly Seeker. I just want people to know that the rating WILL go up just before chapter 10 as it goes into A LOT of detail and is... ahem... not suitable for little sparklings. Since I have around 20 chapters already written out for this fanfic, I was really unsure if I should put this up, but after a couple of months of arguing with myself, I finally done it! I am sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but I just wanted to write something funny and fluffy etc.

I would also like to say that everything that happens in this chapter really DOES happen in my life, and my friends mentioned in this, are my actual real friends. So Annie, I am sorry if you seem too OOC, but I had to write it like that to make this story happen. You should be happy that you are in this ;)

Also, don't take this one seriously, it was just a story that I would write in my spare time, and it has now turned into a novel - 20 chapters worth of Seeker lovin'! This is my longest story I have ever written and I am proud of it.

I don't own Transformers or it's characters... I also don't own the other people in this ;)... but I do own myself.

Please, enjoy...

* * *

It was early Monday morning, and almost time for school. It was ten to nine, school started at five to nine, and I wasn't anywhere near ready! I was in the middle of getting myself dressed when I heard my phone ring.

"Yep?" I answered.

"Hey, Baba, why are you not in school?" my best friend, Raegan, asked me over the phone.

"Ugh, I got up late, again! I'm almost ready now, I won't be long," I replied getting my jumper on.

"Alright, I'm going to tutor before school starts, see ya later."

I hung up the phone, stuck it in my pocket and got my bag ready.

"Right, chemistry jotter, biology jotter, maths jotters, I don't need anything else do I?" I asked myself, "No, good."

I walked out the door and locked it behind me. My mum and step-dad, Jimmy, had already taken my little sister, Lucy, to school, and my little brother, Ethan, to my gran's, and they were off to work.

I walked down the road to the bus-stop, and waited for the bus that took me to school.

After ten minutes waiting for the bus to arrive, I got on, paid the driver, and sat near the back of the bus.

"Great! Another day at school, another day of teachers moaning, another day of work! I wish it would all just end!" I muttered to myself, looking out of the window. There wasn't a lot to look at, and I had been down the same road too much. Almost everyday I would go down this road at least once, and I had been doing it since we moved to St Marys. I almost knew where every bump in the road was!

As the bus passed the thinnest part of Templeton Woods, I thought I saw light from the sun shine off of something, and bright red lights. But I never thought anything of it, and shook it off.

As the bus stopped just a little bit away from my school, I jumped off and walked up the path. Even though it was sunny only ten minutes ago, clouds were already starting to form, and I even felt a bit of rain land on my head.

"Oh, just great, I don't even have an umbrella! Just typical Scottish weather! One minute it's sunny, the next it's raining!" I grumbled to myself. Rain always seemed to make people grumpy. Unfortunately, I would just have to endure it.

Finally it was lunch time! It felt like I was in school for an eternity! Fortunately, it wasn't raining, but it was still dull.

As me, Raegan, and my other best friend, Annie walked down to the shops for our lunch; they noticed something was different with me.

"Hey, Rebecca, what's up?" Raegan asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were pretty quiet," Annie called back to me.

I jerked my head up and smiled at them, "nothing's up. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty quiet, and you usually can't keep your mouth shut!" Annie said and laughed a bit. We were just outside 'Bobby's Snack Bar' now.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just thinking about things. Come one, let's get something to eat," I said and entered the shop.

"Ok," Raegan said and followed me in with Annie right behind her.

My friends were right to ask me. There was something on my mind. I just for some reason couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious shimmer and red lights in the woods. It just wouldn't leave my mind, and it was starting to get annoying.

When the three of us got back to school after eating our lunch, the bell was only under fifteen minutes away from ringing. Raegan had gone off to talk to a teacher standing in the middle social area, and Annie had stayed with me at the entrance. I was in deep thought again, until I heard Annie's voice.

"Hey, look, if there's something wrong, you know you can tell me," Annie said to me.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, it seems crazy!"

"Hey, when aren't you crazy?" Annie laughed.

"Yeah… look, come here for a minute." I dragged Annie off to an unoccupied spot outside and talked in a low voice.

"Look, today when I was on the bus, it went past the woods, and I thought I saw something. Well, I know I saw something," I started.

"Ok… what?"

"Well, it was big, whatever it was, and shiny. The sun reflected off it, really brightly. And there were these two red lights, almost like eyes."

"Ok, you're probably just seeing things. Nothing is shiny with red eyes." I knew Annie would think that I was crazy.

"I did see it! It was huge! The eyes, well, lights were over halfway up the trees, and you know how big the trees are there." I hoped that she would believe me.

"Alright, alright, if I can come along to yours tonight, you can show me where you saw them, ok?"

"Alright, fine. But trust me, I'm not imagining it!"

"Ok, come on, the bell will ring any minute now," Annie said and dragged me off to our next class – maths.

Once the day was over, I was able to convince Annie to come over straight after school, but she had to ask her mum, on which she agreed. So she had hopped on the bus with me back to my house.

Once I got in, everyone was home.

"Hey, Rebecca how was school today?" my mum asked me.

"Oh, it was fine. You know the usual."

"Ok. Oh, Annie, it's nice to see you, you have an alright day?" she asked her.

"Yeah, it was ok."

I put my bag in my room and sat down on my bed. Annie came in and sat on my bed as well.

"Right, I think we should wait a bit," I told her.

"Ok, why?"

"I just have a feeling, that's all."

"Ok then, I trust you."

We waited about three hours, during that time; we had tea and played a couple of songs on Guitar Hero, which I won every single time!

"Hey, mum, we're just going out for a bit, ok?" I called through to my mum who was washing the dishes.

"Ok then, don't come back too late!"

"I won't, see ya!" I called and walked out the door with Annie.

We made our way down to the woods to where I had seen the shimmer and lights, and entered it. Even though it wasn't too dark outside, the woods were very dark. It was kind of eerie-like.

We walked through for a bit, not hearing a thing. That is, up until we reached the thickest part. We heard a kind of breathing, but loud breathing.

"You hear that?" Annie asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Do you think it's a wolf or something, or anything dangerous?"

"I think that if it was dangerous, it would have attacked us already." With saying that, I stepped in further. Annie quickly ran after me as she was pretty freaked out at the noise.

After walking a couple of minutes in, we saw one of the strangest sights ever. Right there in front of us was a huge creature made of metal and wires. He seemed to be sleeping, if it was even a 'he'.

"What is that thing?" Annie asked, taking a step closer to it.

"How should I know? My guess is as good as yours!" I walked up to the being and stretched out my hand.

"Wait! Don't do that! Look at its hands, it might attack us!" Annie had jerked me back away from the creature.

"Oh, come on, he doesn't seem that bad. He looks like a bigger metal version of us! What's the harm?" I stretched out my hand again and touched it on its arm.

I immediately stepped back because it seemed to have felt it and it had opened its eyes. It got up and looked at us.

"Whoa!" was all that I could say at this point.

"What do you want fleshlings?" the creature asked in a raspy voice.

"You can talk?" I asked.

"Well, duh! That's a bit of an obvious question!" it said and bent down.

Annie was making sure that she stayed well away from the creature, but I walked forward a bit when it bent down.

"Why aren't you scared like that fleshling there?" it asked, raising it's… eyebrow?

"Well, first of all, Annie's a wimp. Second of all, I don't know why I would be scared," I said and edged even closer to it.

"Well, you have every right to be scared!"

"Why?"

"Well… uh… because…"

"Ok, how about we start with names. I'm Rebecca and her behind me, that's Annie," I said pointing over to Annie who walked in a bit seeing that the creature hadn't attacked me yet.

"Umm… well, I'm Starscream," he said and stood up.

"Ok, we're getting off at a good start now," I said. "Right, tell me, why should I be scared?"

"Well, I used to be air-commander and second-in-command to Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons!" His hand turned into a fist and his lips curled into a snarl.

"'Used to be'?" Annie asked, plucking up the courage to ask him.

"Yes, I am no longer working with those fraggers! All they've done to me is humiliate me, demote me, and rob me of my place!"

"Ok, what exactly are Decepticons?" I asked him.

"They are one of the two factions fighting in a war over our home planet – Cybertron. The planet is destroyed now, but Megatron wants to get rid of the rest of the Autobots – the other faction, and Optimus Prime – the Autobot's leader. But, I have strayed from that path in search for a new one." Starscream bent down and sat on the ground. I went up and sat beside him.

"Tell me more, this is interesting!" I said and shuffled until I was right beside him. Annie also sat down, getting interested in the story.

"Ok then, what do you want to know about?" he asked me.

"Hmm…" I couldn't think about what to ask him. I looked out the corner of my and saw that he had wings, and then a question came to mind. "Yes, I've got one, can you fly?"

"Pfft, of course I can fly!"

"Show me then!"

"Um… unfortunately I can't right now."

"Ok, why not?" I asked, getting disappointed.

"Well, I don't have a T-cog." I saw his wings droop a bit, indicating that he was sad.

"What's a T-cog?" Annie asked. She always asked the obvious questions.

"A T-cog is an organ in us – Cybertronians, which make us transform. And without it, well, you can't even transform your arm into a simple blaster!" I could tell that he was getting angry.

"I'm sorry that you don't have one, is there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

Starscream looked a bit confused. "You would want to help me?"

"Of course, you seem quite cool!" I said and placed a hand on his leg.

"Unfortunately, no, there is nothing you can do for me."

"OK, also, can I ask, you said 'transform'. What do you transform into?" I had tried to steer the conversation in another direction, hoping he wouldn't feel as bad.

"I transform into an F-16 Fighting Falcon."

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Why would I be?"

"I absolutely love F-16s! I also like the F-22s as well! They have to be the coolest jets around!"

"Oh, here we go with the cars and jets again! That's all you do, name the cars that go by and shout if there's a jet in the sky!" Annie exclaimed. She often told me that she was getting fed up with my love of vehicles.

"You have a fascination with cars and jets"? Starscream asked me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, from what I've heard, many females here don't care about vehicles. It's all about the fashion!" Starscream scoffed.

"Not me! I would rather go out and test a new vehicle than go shopping!"

"That's interesting." Starscream said and brought his hand to his chin. "How would you like to help me then?"

"You mean it?" I asked, the joy glowing in my eyes.

"Of course I mean it! How about you help me get around this place, and once I get a T-cog, I can show you that a jet is far more significant than a car!" Starscream said and stood up.

"But, will you keep your word?"

He brought down his hand down and scooped me up in it. He brought me close to his face.

"Rebecca, I am probably the only Decepticon that will keep their word about anything! I promise that you will get to see real speed sooner or later!" He smiled at me and winked.

"Thanks. You know, you're not as bad as you say you are, Starscream. You seem, nice." I said and smiled at him. I saw a scar on his right cheek and placed my hand near it.

"Where did you get that scar?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, just in a fight. It's nothing to worry about. I've had worse, much worse," he said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him and took my hand off his cheek. I then started to wonder, maybe he was as bad as he said, but he was just being nice to me for some reason.

Before I came to a conclusion, he set me down on the ground again next to Annie.

"You know, it's getting late, I really need to head back home," Annie said and finally got up from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, I need to get back too, my mum will be worrying. But before I go, I need to ask just one more question, why haven't I seen any of you guys before?" I turned to Starscream with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well, I was accidentally sent through here using a ground bridge. A ground bridge is basically a portal with can send you anywhere on this planet, and possibly the moon, If you're lucky. But, back to the question at hand, all the Autobots and Decepticons are in or near Jasper, Nevada in the United States, a very long way from here."

"Cool! Ok, we can talk some more tomorrow; we really need to get back now! I will be back tomorrow after school, maybe around five o'clock." I said and started walking. "See ya!" I waved back at him.

"Good bye, Rebecca, and good night," Starscream shouted back to me.

"Sweet dreams!" I shouted to him, waving. He smiled and sat down.

After me and Annie left him, we had to run out of the woods, or our mum's would have the police out looking for us!

Once we got out, Annie was just able to catch a bus, and I then walked home.

It was a quiet, dark walk back but many questions filled my head. I wanted to know about Starscream and the others. I wanted to find out about Cybertron. But the biggest question I wanted to ask him, could I go with him after he's done here in Scotland? I knew that he would eventually leave, but I wouldn't want him to.

I pushed all the thoughts and questions aside for tonight, opened the door to my house and walked in.

* * *

Please tell me what you think about it! I really need to know wheather I should continue with this... then you guys can read chapter 10 :nods: it's very... intimate...

I just kinda gave out the plot... huh? Oh well, I love Screamer, I think we know where this is going. All us fangirls want to do this to him...

Starscreamfan10100, over and out! (Hehe, 'Tiger and Bunny' pun... Ahh, since I just talked about that anime, I better say that don't own it... just in case. So... I don't own Tiger and Bunny)


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter now, and I hope you like it. I would also like to say that a guest (you know who you are ;) ) asked me if there were any other chapters, well, I have over 20 already written out, so yeah, I do ;).

I don't own Transformers or it's characters, only myself... and the plot...

So please, enjoy.

* * *

"Right, that's me going to school now, mum. See you later!" I shouted to my mum. It was half eight in the morning.

"You're leaving earlier than usual," my mum said trying to get Lucy ready.

"Yeah, but I was going to meet up with Annie on South Road, so we need time to walk up."

"Ok then, see you after school."

I walked out the door and was just able to catch my bus, except, it wasn't the usual bus that I got everyday.

The bus had stopped at the bus-stop just across from the woods, and I got off. I walked across the road, and into the woods. It was nice in there when it wasn't dark.

I was able to retrace my steps from the night before, and found myself in the same spot that I was at last night, but Starscream wasn't there. I looked all around me, but I couldn't see him. But I looked harder and saw footprints on the ground – the same shape as Starscream's 'heels'.

I followed the footprints for a bit until I came to a big ditch. It was too big for me to cross, but Starscream would have crossed it easily.

I looked around for a way to cross and saw a tree overhanging, reaching all the way to the other side. I walked over, got a grip on the tree, and climbed up it.

I climbed up quite high, and tried to crawl over the branch that was overhanging. I almost got over enough for me to land on the ground at the other side, but I slipped. I was now hanging over the ditch, clinging on for dear life.

"Rebecca!" I heard someone shout. It was Starscream.

He ran over to me and stuck out his hand. I slipped down onto it and clung to his fingers as he carried my over to his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, a bit of anger showing in his eyes.

"I wanted to come and see you!" I said, still holding onto his fingers.

"I thought you had school today?"

"Yeah, I did, but now I don't, ok?"

"Why aren't you there?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see you." I could see a hint of compassion in his eyes, but he still looked a bit angry.

"You can't go missing school, or you won't have a future. You don't want to end up living out in the streets, suffering in the cold rain and snow, do you?" he asked me, setting me down on the ground.

I sighed. "No."

"Well, then, you need to go to school. Do you think that I would have been able to accomplish anything that I've done if I never went to the academy?" he asked.

"You went to an academy?"

"Yes, it's like school, but it's on Cybertron."

"What did you do after the academy?" Starscream kept on surprising me all the time.

"Well, after I graduated, I went on to be a scientist with my two other brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp." He sat down beside me and picked me up in his hand. "I guess I can tell you a couple of things, but you have to promise me that you'll go to school after it?"

"Yeah, yeah, please, tell me more!"

"Ok then. First of all, Thundercracker and Skywarp were not only my brothers, they were my trine. Every Seeker has a trine. Thundercracker was the oldest, and Skywarp was the youngest, and the most childish out the three of us. TC was the strongest, and I was the cleverest. Sky and TC didn't share as much passion as I did for science, but they still helped, at least when they weren't breaking things." Starscream stopped and laughed a bit. He brought me up to his chest and kept me there. "They liked going to the gladiator matches, but I never went once. It never interested me. I just kept on working." I seen Starscream's wings droop and a sad expression appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's nothing that concerns you," he said.

"Tell me, please?"

"Well, ok, but I haven't told anyone this before. I've tried not to think about it until now. But, just before the war broke out, I was in my lab with Sky and TC, but I needed supplies, so I went out to Crystal City and got some. When I returned, my lab was wrecked! I couldn't find Sky or TC anywhere. I walked around trying to find them, and then I heard someone. I ran over and found them lying on the ground, scratched and beaten. Thundercracker didn't look too bad, but Skywarp had his wings pulled off. I held them all night in my arms until they passed." Starscream stopped for a minute, and I could see liquid weld up in his eyes.

"Can you guys cry?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Hold my up to your face." I said, and he obliged. I reached up to his eyes and wiped away a tear. He gave me a weak smile and set me down on his chest again.

"Do you know who killed them?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"Megatron killed them! I only joined his ranks so one day, I could return the favour. I promised Sky and TC that I would get my revenge. I have tried many times, but that mech will just not stay dead! It also doesn't help that Soundwave brings out his little bird to keep an eye on me whenever Megatron is weak, or almost dead!"

"Who's Soundwave?"

"He is the Decepticons third-in-command and communications officer. He never talks, just plays recordings on his visor. He has this drone that stays with him all the time; it attaches itself to his chest plates. You can't separate those two, or at least not for long."

"What do Cybertronians have that are like hearts?" I asked, listening closely to his chest.

"We have sparks. Hearts and sparks are basically the same. They both keep us alive."

"I can hear yours."

"You know, we can do something that humans can't do. What would you do if you could see your heart?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Hmm, I don't know. That would be pretty weird!"

"Well, what I'm about to do is very dangerous if there's anyone around that wants to kill me, but, I can't see or hear anything, and I can trust you." He sat up a bit and took me away from his chest.

I heard a click and plating shuffle about, then I saw this bright blue, pulsing orb in his chest.

"Wow. That's amazing! I wish that I could do that!"

Starscream laughed softly and put me close to his spark. I could feel the heat come off it as I got closer.

"Now, you better not stab me," he laughed.

"Hehe, I won't."

He set me down beside his spark and it looked so beautiful.

"I don't know if this is a stupid question or not, but, can I touch it?" I asked edging closer to it.

"Well, be gentle. Even though you can touch it, it's still fragile."

"Ok," I said and held out my hand and touched it. It was warm and pulsing in a steady beat.

I felt Starscream flinch a bit when I touched it.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just, it feels nice when someone does that," he said leaning back against a tree. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. I could tell that he liked this so I kept on stroking his spark gently.

"So, do you like this? Is this like, soothing for you guys?" I asked.

"You can say so. Someone would only open their spark chamber when they feel comply comfortable around the other, or for any medical issues obviously. "

"Well, I'm grateful that you feel alright around me."

"Yeah, you would be the first."

I looked at him puzzled, and asked, "What do you mean I would be the first?"

"Well, I don't like any Autobots or Decepticons, or even any humans on this planet! You are the first human that has, well, grown on me." He sat up, took me out of his chamber and closed it.

"I'm growing on you?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, sort of."

"Aww, thanks," I said and hugged his finger.

"I mean, you're not as bad as some humans that I've met," Starscream said and brought me up to his face. I leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thanks," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Umm… Y-yeah," he stuttered. I knew that if he could blush, he would be blushing redder than a tomato!

"Hehe, what kind of humans have you come across before?"

"Well, the Autobot's pets! Ugh, I could crush them any day, especially that female, Miko!" he said and brought me to his chest again.

"The Autobots have human friends?"

"Yeah, and they are so annoying!"

"So, have you run into any other humans?" I asked.

"Yeah, some agents that knows about us, and also some other agents part of a secret organisation called M.E.C.H."

"Who are they?"

"Traitors, they're all traitors! With me being neutral, I worked with them for a bit to help them learn more about Cybertronian biology. But they went against me and they were the ones that took my T-cog! Their leader, Silas, will be the first human that I kill!" Starscream said gritting his teeth together.

"Come on, you can't kill anyone! If you don't kill anyone, there will be more humans and Cybertronians that will like you!"

"Yes, but, if I don't do the hunting, I become the hunted! Just like Breakdown became the hunted! He, Dreadwing and Airachnid went out on a 'mission' ordered by Megatron, but it was really to get rid of Airachnid, but she caught on about it and tried to kill both of them. She never killed Dreadwing, but Breakdown paid the ultimate price – his life!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to run into her!" I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Yeah, one thing that an Autobot called Arcee and I have got in common, we both want to get rid of that wretched spider! She left me for scrap, and she killed one of Arcee's partners – Tailgate!"

"One of her partners, so what happened to the others?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh, umm… they passed on," he said waving a hand in the air.

"Come on, tell me the truth! I know that you're lying!"

"Well, I don't want you to think of me differently," his wings twitched when he said this.

"I won't," I promised.

"Well, Cliffjumper, her more recent partner, I killed him."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"That was when I was in the Decepticons! Anyway, he wouldn't have survived if I never killed him, the troopers mortally wounded him! I swear that I've changed now! I can't remember that last time I killed someone! I think it was a Decepticon anyway, that makes me better, right?"

"Well, it's a step towards something good, I guess." I smiled at him and rested my hand on his chest. I brought the rest of myself towards his chest and rested against him.

Starscream brought his other hand around and covered me with it, like he was hugging me. His head drooped down and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for understanding," he said quietly and held me tighter.

"No problem," I said and kissed his chest.

"Really, I mean it, I really appreciate it!" He brought me up to his face and brought his closer to mines. Then he kissed my cheek. "Now we're even," he said with his cocky grin.

"Ok, now we're even," I said and felt a blush coming to my face. I tried to hide my face, but he seen and chuckled at me.

"Come on, I've told you my life's story, time for school," he said and put me on the ground.

"Fine, I guess I keep my promises."

He smiled at me and helped me over the ditch.

I started running out of the woods, but looked back and waved at him, and for once, he waved back.

I ran out the woods and kept my promise and went to school. But I never knew how much trouble I was in for after school.

* * *

Cute? A bit OOC? Well, I think it's ok. I don't mind if anyone is a bit OOC, just as long as you like the story. The idea of Megatron killing Starscream's trine originally came from VictoriaBlackheart... I think. Anyways, who ever came up with the idea, I love it. And I hope you don't mind that I used it.

Next chapter out soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait everyone as I was meant to put up this chapter on Christmas... kinda like a Christmas prezzie. Oh well, better late than never...

Again, I don't own the characters of Transformers.

And sorry if it's a bit OOC...

* * *

It was four o'clock and school had finished about half an hour ago. I decided to walk all the way to Templeton Woods to go and see Starscream.

I heard my phone ring and I answered it. It was my mum.

"Rebecca? Where are you?" she asked over the phone.

"I'm just going to have a walk in the woods," I replied.

"No you're not, you're coming straight home!" She sounded very mad.

"No, I need to go to the woods!"

"You're coming straight home now! You bunked off school this morning! I told you not…" I cut her off. I didn't want to talk to her. I put my phone away in my pocket and ignored any calls or texts that I got from her.

Once I reached one of the entrances to the woods, I saw my mum, Jimmy, Lucy and Ethan waiting there for me.

"Ugh, just get lost!" I said and shoved past them, but my mum grabbed my arm.

"No, you're coming straight home right now!"

I shook her hand off my arm and started to run into the woods. Jimmy let go of Lucy's hand and started running after me. It really didn't help that he was a police officer, he was fast!

Luckily I was able to get far enough in that I saw some of Starscream's footprints, and they were new ones, so he couldn't be far.

"STARSCREAM, HELP!" I shouted out.

Jimmy grabbed me and made sure that I couldn't get away. I saw my mum, Lucy and Ethan not too far behind, my mum looking very angry now. But just then, I heard someone's feet running to where I was. Jimmy heard it to and let go of me to look around.

Then I saw Starscream. He scooped my up and my family looked in astonishment at him.

"Thank you… for coming," I was so out of breath, I could barely talk.

"What is that thing?" my mum asked.

"I don't know, but it has Rebecca!" Jimmy said and advanced to Starscream.

"Look, just put Rebecca down and there will be no trouble here!" Jimmy told Starscream.

"And who exactly are you to tell me what to do?" Starscream said sounding quite scary and holding me tight in his hands.

"I'm Jimmy, her step-dad!"

"Wait, what?" Starscream asked, confused. "You were running from your family?"

"Yeah, of course I was! I wanted to come and see you but they wouldn't let me!" I said clinging to his chest.

"What have I told you?" Starscream said bringing me up to his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, you have to go to school, but there was something that I missed out, you have to listen to your family too! You don't know how long you'll have them for, and trust me, I know!" he said and placed me on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, you lost Thundercracker and Skywarp, I know!" I shouted before thinking. Then I realised my mistake.

Starscream's wings drooped and it looked as if he was snarling a bit. "Well, if that's how you feel, perhaps you are just like the rest of the humans here! You fleshlings are all the same! It was a mistake to let you help me!" Starscream said and turned on his heels.

"Ok, wait, Starscream, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" I ran up and grabbed his foot that was on the ground. He immediately stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry? Is anyone ever truly sorry?" With that, he started walking again. I walked in front of him, and he stopped again.

"Look, I am sorry! I wasn't thinking! I know how much it hurts you! Please, I'm sorry!" I said and tears came to my eyes. "Come on, Starscream, you're one of the best friends I've ever had!"

Starscream sighed and picked me up.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked while wiping away a tear.

I nodded my head and sniffed.

"Well, then, I guess I can forgive you. I'm sorry for what I said about humans. It's just been so stressful for me lately," Starscream said and placed a hand on my back.

"Why?"

"Well, coming here and having to stay in the woods for days and nights on end, not being able to fly, that's driving me crazy!"

"Oh, ok."

"Ok then. Now, you go back to your house and listen to your parents! I know they can be annoying, but probably not as annoying as Sky and TC was in the lab, they were always better at breaking than fixing!" He gave a little laugh and set me down on the ground.

"But, they're gonna ground me and I won't be able to come and see you!" I said running over to his foot.

"Hmm, human terms can be so annoying! If you're not here, then it will take me longer to get a T-cog and get out of this country! It will also be rather quiet." Starscream put a finger on his chin and thought. Then he had an idea.

He walked over to my family and bent down. They all staggered back.

"How about instead of punishing her in your terms, we go by my terms?" he asked them.

"What? Decepticons terms, that'll be like working for hours on end without eating or drinking anything," I exclaimed.

"No! Not Decepticon terms! I am no longer a Decepticon! We go by _my_ terms!" he said turning back to my family.

"Seeker terms, they're not that bad, are they?" I asked him. He just smiled and talked to Jimmy.

"She has to go to school everyday, and after that, she comes to work for me! I could use an extra pair of hands," he said and flexed his fingers.

Jimmy saw how sharp his fingers were and had a worried look on his face.

"How do we know that you won't hurt her, or even kill her?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, if I wanted to kill her, I would have done so by now, don't you think?"

Jimmy looked at Starscream with a scowl and backed off from him. He didn't trust the giant robot.

"Look, Starscream needs my help, and even though I will be physically dead by the end of the day, knowing what Starscream is like, it would be nice to spend more time with him!" I looked at Starscream and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"It will be both physically and mentally rewarding for her at the same time," Starscream said looking at my mum and Jimmy. "And you four can come around sometime as well. I wouldn't mind the extra company."

"I don't know… I can't come to trust a giant robot like you!" Jimmy said, looking at the Seeker.

Starscream scoffed, "giant robot? I am a Cybertronian, from the planet Cybertron! I am also one of the rarest Cybertronians around, I am a Seeker!" Starscream said with pride.

"Yeah, how am I meant to trust you then, hmm?" Jimmy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Because Rebecca trusts me," Starscream said looking at me.

"That doesn't mean anything!" my mum shouted at Starscream.

"Well, I suppose that most humans will always be the same! At least you aren't," Starscream said and looked at me.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Well, If you do not want to help, then you shall not be rewarded, but Rebecca shall," Starscream picked me up and turned.

"Wait! What kind of reward?" my mum asked.

"Could the reward be money?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, the reward isn't something you can use, or even touch, but If you help, you shall see," Starscream said walking off with me.

"Fine, we will help, but if you hurt any of us, you will be answering to me!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, what can you do to me?" Starscream said turning around and advancing on him.

I touched Starscream's chest, which made him stop.

"Don't! That's the old you talking, just, ignore him," I said quietly.

Starscream sighed. "You're right; at least I have someone that can truly help me!" He turned and walked into the woods still holding me, and my family hot on his heels.

I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea, but I trusted Starscream.

* * *

Like it? Please leave a review and tell me... but in nice words of course ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter for my loyal followers.

BTW, I know that Starscream is thousands of years old... but it was a number that I could remember easily... and seemed a bit more realistic. So I hope you can find it ok. Let's just say, in my mind, he's younger than Bumblebee, but he hides it... and no one knows his real age. He lies all the time. Hey, at least I got that bit right - he lies!

So anyways, enjoy.

* * *

It was about half past eight at night, and Starscream had me and my family working hard since he was able to convince them to help. He had them bring shovels and spades, scrap pieces of metal and wires, big pieces of paper and pencils, and a lot of solder. Luckily, we had a lot of solder at the time.

"Right, can I stop yet?" I asked Starscream, stopping my digging for a minute.

"Hmm, keep going, I'll tell you when to stop." Starscream was working on schematics for something, but he wouldn't tell me what it was.

Jimmy and my mum were also digging, and Starscream was even able to convince Lucy and Ethan to dig, and they loved it!

"Alright, you can all have a break now," Starscream said, looking up from the schematics.

"Finally, we've been working at this for about an hour straight!" Jimmy said glaring at Starscream. He and Starscream didn't get along very well.

"What is it that you're working on?" I asked him looking at the piece of paper.

"It's called a ground bridge. I've already told you what it does, but I'm hoping that this one could work so I am able to go to Jasper."

"What language is that?" I asked.

"It's actually the Seekers native language, which only Seekers understand. So, if anyone finds this, they can't read any of it, unless it is a Seeker, which is very unlikely." Starscream got back to working at the schematics, and the rest of us took a break.

Earlier, Starscream told me something that he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if my mum or Jimmy would approve of. He wanted all of us to stay the night, and then get me off school in the morning, just as a one off. He wanted us to work as much as possible so he could get to America quicker. He told me that since he was one of the cleverest bots in Crystal City at the time, he would be able to school me.

"Hey, Starscream wants to talk to you," I said to my mum and Jimmy, so they walked over to him.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked him.

Starscream looked up from the schematics. "What?"

"Rebecca said that you wanted to say something to us?" mum said.

"Oh right, yes, well, I was going to wait for your approval, but I was thinking, since it is the summer, it isn't too cold at night, you could all stay here for the night. You can sleep wherever, I don't care, and, if we can keep her here tomorrow?" Starscream said inclining his head towards me.

"She can't stay off of school any longer, she has to go in!" mum said.

"Ahh, there was one thing that I missed out. Back on Cybertron, I was a scientist, and possibly one of the cleverest bots around at the time. Anything that she misses, I can teach her, possibly better than those teachers could!"

"Well, if he could teach her, it might not be so bad to let her stay off for a day or two," my mum said turning to Jimmy.

"Hmm, we'll see," he said and turned to go and see Lucy and Ethan.

"I can guess that he still doesn't trust me," Starscream said to my mum.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just doesn't trust a huge metal being with sharp claws and missiles on his arms!"

"Hmm, they're just for keeping me safe in this war. I'm sure humans were the same in their wars, like World War 1 and 2?" he asked.

"Well, you've got a point, I guess. Just give him time, he'll come around."

"I'm actually hoping that he does, it would be a lot easier if he could trust me. Rebecca does, so why can't he?" Starscream asked, turning to my mum.

"Rebecca's a kid, she doesn't know any better, but Jimmy has common sense!"

"Rebecca is not a kid. She's a young adult, and possibly has more sense than you think. Parents never understand these things, but teenagers like her know these things, it's just the fun and the adrenaline that get them in trouble. I was exactly the same when I was the equivalent of her age," Starscream said with a grin.

"How old are you?"

"I've never told anyone my real age because in Cybertronian terms, it's still quite young, and possibly not old enough to have the ranks that I've had, but I'm 426 years old."

"Ok, so, that's not old for you?"

"No, that's the equivalent of being around 18-19 years old on Earth."

"Wow that is young! And you fight in a war?" she asked.

"Yes, but I had my reasons, which I do not wish to talk about," Starscream said and stood up. "They aren't the happiest of reasons."

"I understand. Also, I was wondering, Rebecca can get into a lot of trouble at times; can you look after her for me please? She listens to more than she does with us."

"Sure, but she seems to look after me more than I look after her," Starscream grinned and looked over at me.

"Does she?"

"Yeah, I'm lucky that she came across me, I actually don't know what I would do without her."

"Hehe, it seems that you like her?" my mum said grinning up at him.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm lucky she found me," Starscream said and looked at my mum who had a grin bigger than Knockout gets when he gets buffed up. Quickly catching on at what she meant, he was quick to change his answer. "B-but as a friend, n-not in the w-way that you're thinking!" he stuttered.

"Alright, ok," she said and walked over to us.

Starscream now knew where I got my sarcasm and mischief behaviour, and he smiled as he walked over to us.

"So, who's ready for a bit of camping?" Starscream asked.

"Seriously, you mean it?" I asked.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean you can slack off at your work!"

"Aww, come on, Scream, digging is hard!" I said realising I never called him by his name, hoping it didn't offend him. "I can call you Scream, right?"

"Normally I would say no, but I guess that you could," he said sounding hesitant.

"Ok then, so when do you start your work?" I asked him sounding cheeky.

"I have already started my work. Who else can come up with schematics?"

"Come on, you can't just write stuff down whilst we do all the hard labour!"

"I will be doing the schematics and building the ground bridge, so I think you five have got it easy!" he said picking me up. "You know, you talk too much! Let's put you here and see if this keeps you quiet," Starscream said and placed me near the top of a tree.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get me down from here!" I shouted holding onto the tree.

Starscream chuckled and was away to walk away until I leapt out of the tree and landed on his head. I held onto his head spike so I wouldn't fall off.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he plucked me off his head. "I guess I can't get rid of you, huh?"

"Nope," I said shaking my head.

He chuckled and put me on his shoulder. "Hold on, and try not to fall through my plating, it won't be nice for me or you!"

He walked back over to my family and sat down.

"How do you get rid of her?" Starscream asked my mum.

"You can't!" she replied.

"Hey, Lucy, how can you scare away your big sister?" Starscream asked Lucy.

"Umm, you go RAWR!" she said, putting up her hands and trying to look scary.

"Hahaha, ok then," he said and leaned back against a tree.

It was getting late and we were all getting tired. Starscream stretched out his feet and stretched his wings.

"You should go to sleep!" I said to him noticing how tired he was.

"Nah, not yet, I still need to help all of you get ready. No one here has slept in the woods before," he pointed out.

"I guess so," I said and lay down on his shoulder, I was very tired.

Starscream lifted me off his shoulder and hugged me into his chest.

"You'll be a lot warmer next to my spark," he said covering me with his hands.

"I'm not tired though," I said trying to fight the drowsiness.

"Ok, I'll believe you when Knockout can go one day with getting that buffer out!" he laughed.

I gave a light laugh as well and closed my eyes.

My mum and Jimmy had already brought covers and pillows and set to work making their beds.

"Will Rebecca be warm up there?" my mum asked Starscream.

"Well, she should be, but perhaps she should have a cover, just to be sure," he said and got given a cover from my mum. He placed it over me and I was now sound asleep.

He smiled at me and closed his eyes. "Good night, Rebecca. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Please leave a NICE review and if you didn't like it, comment on the structure whatever, just don't be nasty. Leave a review with something I could work on if you wish. That would be kindly appreciated.

I would also like to say that I just turned 14 when I first started writing this, and I am now 15... so it may not be the best writing I have done, but it gets better... hopefully. Also, don't take the chapters seriously after this one. It's all just a bit of fun ;)

Until next time. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

And here's chapter 5!

I just want to say that I will be posting these chapters on random days so just keep a look out. I know some people post maybe... every monday... but me? Nah, I just do it when I can be bothered...

I would also like to point out that I wrote chapters 1-12 about a year ago so it won't be my best peices of writing, but I can assure you that it will get better. And if you already think it's good and you love... you'll just love it even more!... Hopefully...

Anyways, I hope you like it.

I don't own Transformers or it's characters, blah blah blah. We all know the drill...

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining off of Starscream's armour.

"Mmm, Starscream, can you move a bit please?" I asked him.

Starscream's eyes opened and saw that I was awake.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you could move because the sun's shining on your armour."

"Oh, right." Starscream shuffled into the shade, being careful not to wake anybody up. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, probably the best sleep I've had in a while."

"Why?"

"I got to listen to your spark all night, it was actually pretty soothing," I said and hugged him, which he awkwardly returned. I had finally got under his skin, well armour.

Starscream leaned back against the tree that was behind him, but it was a weak one, and it fell down under the pressure of Starscream's weight.

Starscream fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. I had gone through the air a bit and landed on the smooth part of his head spike.

"Ugh, are you ok?" Starscream asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a bit of a rough landing, that's all," I said trying to get up.

Starscream had brought his hand around, picked me up and made sure I was ok. He put me on the ground and got up. But when he had placed me down, I couldn't put any pressure on my left foot.

Starscream saw this and got worried. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I don't know, I think the landing sprained my foot in a way."

Starscream picked me up and examined my foot. He brought one of his fingers up and pressed very lightly on it, and I immediately pulled my leg away from him.

"Don't, that's sore!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to check it over," Starscream said and checked my foot again. This time, I let him.

"Hmm, I actually think that you've twisted your ankle. Whatever you've done, you need to rest it, ok?" he said and placed me on his chest. He pulled me in for a hug and kept me there.

"Are you ill, Starscream?" I asked him. "You aren't usually like this."

"You just hurt yourself, how else am I supposed to act?"

"I don't know."

He put me up to his face and nuzzled me.

"I worry," he said and looked into my eyes. He looked more worried than he let on. Then I felt myself move closer to Starscream's face. He was dragging me in, and I could see that it was having the same effect on him. His eyes went into slits, and so did mines. Our mouths were centimetres apart, and then I heard my mum's voice.

"What's all the commotion out here?" she asked.

Me and Starscream quickly regained our composure and looked at my mum. Starscream set me down on the ground and I sat there.

"What happened?" my mum asked us.

"Starscream leaned against a tree, but it fell down, I went up in the air and landed on his head spike, that flat part of course," I reassured her. "Starscream said that I must have twisted my ankle, he told me to rest it."

"Oh, do you want to go to the doctor's?" mum asked.

"No, no, I'm fine, I've got Starscream," I said and looked up at him.

"What, so Starscream is not only a scientist but a doctor too?" mum asked sarcastically.

"Well, I have had my basic medical training when I was in the Decepticons, and being a scientist, I know a lot about human anatomy. I studied various species when I was working on Cybertron." Starscream seemed really proud of himself.

"Oh, ok then." My mum looked over at me and said, "Will you be ok for a bit then? We can go back and get a bandage."

"Yeah, of course I'll be ok, Starscream's here to protect me."

"Ok then. I won't be long," mum said to Starscream and walked off.

There was an awkward silence between me and Starscream by this point. I was trying to find something to say to him but he was the first to break the silence.

"Look, Rebecca, about what happened there…" Starscream started, uneasy. "I… um…"

"It's fine," I said.

"Ok."

"Um… but, were you?" I asked looking at the ground.

"Uh… I d-don't know… were you?"

"I don't know."

"Ok."

There was that silence again. I fumbled around my mind again, searching for something else to talk about, but what?

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Um… what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Ugh, I was really starting to hate this silence!

"Alright, look. The best way to solve something is to confront it! I… I was away to kiss you, there!" I felt so embarrassed by now and I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks. "Ha, I actually feel ten times better now."

"Really, well, I-I… I… I can't," Starscream stuttered, stood up and walked over to another tree. I followed him, limping all the way, and put a hand on his heel when he stopped.

"Hey, trust me, you feel better if you admit something."

Starscream never looked at me, he just sighed.

I got impatient so I limped around to the front of him and became more demanding.

"Look, admit it now, or else!"

"Or else what, you'll sever our friendship? What will you do?"

"I-I…"

"Look, I can't. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Starscream, I'm not forcing you, I'm just saying that you'll feel better admitting something. And it has to be the truth!" I put my hand on his foot, trying to comfort him. He looked down at me with red gleaming eyes, full of sadness and despair.

"Does it really make someone feel better?" he asked me.

"Yeah, fifty times better!"

"Well then, I-I… was g-going to k-kiss you," Starscream muttered under his breath, still very flustered.

"Feel better now?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Y-yeah, how does that work?"

"Don't ask me," I said, making a half-hearted laugh.

Starscream bent down and picked me up, taking me straight to his face. He smiled at me and brought his face closer.

"Well, if saying it makes me feel better, I guess I should get something off my chest." Starscream brought his face much closer to mine, closed his eyes, and brought his lips to mines.

I was completely shocked, but immediately gave in and closed my eyes.

Starscream broke the kiss as quick as he started it and looked into my eyes.

"That makes someone one hundred times better!"

I giggled at him and I knew that I was bright red. Probably as red as a tomato by now!

"So, we both feel much better?" I asked.

"Yeah, much better."

* * *

Please review.

And remember, this isn't my best work. I may improve it in the future... but that may take a while. As in... a couple of years...


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! Kinda rushed but I really wanted to get this one finished.

Same as ever, I do NOT own Transformers or it's characters... Just myself :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Days quickly rolled by. A week had already passed since my family started co-operating with Starscream.

Starscream had finished the schematics and we had dug a big enough hole to put the ground bridge in so no one would see it as it would be so big. He had even started to build it.

"Hey, need help?" I asked, walking over to him who was sitting in the hole that we dug. It was nice actually being almost the same height as him for once.

"Well, you could do something for me. See those wires? Would you be able to take the insulation off them and cut every yellow and red wire in them?" he asked pointing over at a huge bundle of wires.

"Sure," I said and walked over to strip them.

Lately, I never went to school, I just stayed helping Starscream. I wouldn't even go home to get something to eat. The only time I went home was to have a quick shower. My mum or Jimmy would have to bring something for me to eat.

Right now, everyone else had gone to get something for lunch.

"Hey, I never did ask, but what do you eat?" I asked Starscream.

"Energon, but there's none here, so right now, nothing." He never once looked up from what he was doing.

"You haven't eaten for like, a week!" I said walking over to him. I was able to walk better now after my injury healed up a bit.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I've gone this long without energon before!"

"Come on, you must eat something else other than energon!" I said in disbelief.

"No, anything else wouldn't go well with our systems. It's the same for humans. The human body and energon don't mix well together."

I went to gather up most of the wires, took them and then laid them down next to Starscream. I sat down and started stripping the wires.

Just then, I saw something out the corner of my eye. I looked over at one of the holes we had dug out, and I saw a bright blue crystal. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was quiet a large crystal.

"Where did you find that?" Starscream said to me.

"I found it in the dirt, right here. Why?"

"That's energon! If that's there, there might be more!" he said and got up. He walked over to me and I gave him the energon.

He cut a hole in it and drank the liquid inside it.

"That feels a whole lot better!" he said, drinking the rest of the energon.

"Well, at least you've had something to eat. And speaking of eating, here's everyone else!" I said and ran up to my mum. They had gone to McDonalds!

I quickly ate it and continued my work. So did everyone else. We all just hoped that we could get this ground bridge finished soon.

After another two weeks of almost non stop working, Starscream was finally able to finish the ground bridge, and it was huge!

"Right, if this works, I've only got power for one shot at this!" Starscream said looking at all five of us.

"Are you not coming back then?" I asked getting worried.

"Once I get my T-cog, I'll fly back and give you that flight that I once promised you," Starscream said powering up the ground bridge.

"No wait! Don't go!" I said, ran over to him, and hugged his heel tightly.

He tried to pry me off, and succeeded. He was starting to walk through the ground bridge, but before he went through, I quickly grabbed onto his heel and hung on for dear life. My family saw that I went through and followed.

All I remember is a bright light, and falling through the sky, then I hit the ground and blacked out.

"Rebecca? Rebecca? Can you hear me?" I heard that voice, that wonderful voice. I also heard my family around me, talking away to one another.

I opened my eyes and saw Starscream looming over me. He looked smaller for some reason.

"Are you ok?" he asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you shrunk or something?" I asked confused.

"Um, you may want to take a look at yourself," he told me.

I brought up my hand, and I was shocked. It was metal! I looked around myself, and my entire body was like Starscream's – different kinds of metals and wires.

"What happened to me?" I asked him.

"My theory is that when you touched me going through the ground bridge, it was unstable and caused a sort of energy loop, meaning that my biological DNA was copied to you. You've even got wings!"

I looked around to my back and saw four - almost identical to Starscream's - wings.

I tried to get up, but my legs failed me.

"Hold on, you'll be quiet weak from the energy transfer. I need to get you assistance!" Starscream said and looked around. Seeing that no one was there, he tapped the side of his head and said, "This is Commander Starscream, is anyone receiving this?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm putting a COMM link through to someone. Can anyone hear this?" he asked again through the link.

I then heard the other line cackle a bit, and I then heard a voice.

"What do you want Starscream?" a female voice sounded through the link.

"Don't test me, Autobot! I am in need of assistance; send a ground bridge to my location immediately!"

"How do I know that you're not lying?" the voice said.

"Arcee, do not test me! Not it you want to end up like a certain Cliffjumper!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I am not the one in need of help, but a friend."

"What, a Decepticon friend?"

"No, a human. Well, used to be human."

"Ugh, Ratchet's sending a ground bridge, but if this is one of you're dirty little tricks, then you're in for it! Bulkhead and I will be coming through, so you'll have to deal with him!" Arcee said through the link.

"Yes, yes, I know! The huge lug can really pack a punch! Just send it quickly!" He closed the link and turned to me. "They won't be long, ok?"

"Yes, thank you," I said and smiled at him. "Will I be ok?"

"Yes, of course you will. Ratchet, the Autobot's medical officer will check you over and then we can go on trying to find my T-cog, and possibly a way to put you back to your human self."

"Ok. Hey, do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Hold my hand, this is all kind of new to me," I asked him, and he very kindly obliged.

Then, a blue and green light appeared and two figures walked out of it, one with a blue and pink finish and quite petit, the other more green and large.

The blue Autobot ran over to me, and when she did, Starscream let go of my hand and walked up to Arcee.

"See? I told you it wasn't a trick! Perhaps you should listen to me more often!" Starscream said, looming over the small Autobot.

She just scowled at him and she came over to pick me up.

"Come on, I'll get Ratchet to look at you in med-bay. I'm Arcee by the way, and this is Bulkhead," she said and pointed over to him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Rebecca, I'm actually a…"

"Human, I know. But we can help you." Arcee and Bulkhead picked me up and walked through the ground bridge. Starscream and my family were close on our heels, and Starscream was watching the two Autobots very carefully, like he was protecting me.

I was just grateful for their kindness.

* * *

Thank you for staying with me this far as we still have a lot further to go with this story. Also, here's a link to what I kinda look like as a Cybertronian (not a final design as I want to change it) - #/d5pgo2b

Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 of my story. I hope it's ok considering it's a year old... ish. I know Starscream is VERY OOC, but I kinda like him like that. He seems more... cute. But anyways, on with the story.

I don't own Transformers or it's characters.

* * *

"Ok, she should be fine, just as long as she gets some rest," Ratchet said making one last check over me.

"Will she be stuck like this forever?" my mum asked the medical officer.

Ratchet turned from checking me and walked over to my family.

"Well, if she was able to turn into one of us through an energy transfer, I'm sure that we can reverse it. But I am unsure if the energy would completely leave her body," Ratchet concluded and looked over to me.

"What, so I could turn into a human and a Cybertronian?" I asked Ratchet excitedly.

"Possibly, but like I said, I'm not quite sure yet," Ratchet said and looked at my vitals on a computer.

The room was silent, but it was short lived.

"Let me go you Autobot scum!"

"Like we would make that mistake," Bulkhead said, holding onto Starscream trying to put cuffs on him.

There were already cuffs on his wings, and Bulkhead and Arcee were attempting to put cuffs on his wrists, and succeeded.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked looking over at the three struggling Cybertronians.

"Starscream can not be trusted one single bit. And whilst he is here, he will stay in stasis cuffs!" Arcee said and got him to his knees.

"Oh, it's just like our little fight all over again," Starscream said and looked at Arcee with a devilish smirk.

"Shut the frag up, Starscream!" Arcee said and loomed over him.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, Autobot!" Starscream spat out.

"Rebecca, keep an eye on him, you too," she told me and my family. "Ratchet, Bulk, come with me for a minute. We need to talk!"

As Ratchet, Arcee and Bulkhead left, Starscream got up and walked over to me.

"Can you please get these cuffs off me? Especially off my wings? It's not like I can fly away is it?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't want to set the wrong impression with the Autobots."

"Aww, come on! Do I really deserve to be in these?"

"I don't know, do you? I mean, you killed Cliffjumper, I can see why Arcee hates you!"

"Come on, Rebecca, don't side with those Autobots! No good will come out of it!" Starscream said and sat down on the berth that I was lying on. "Please, just take them off my wings at least, the cuffs are hurting them."

I couldn't say no to the face that he was giving me, he looked so fragging cute! I saw a key on the table beside me and took his wing cuffs off.

He immediately stretched wings and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"No problem, but I'm not taking those ones off!"

"Fine, I guess I can live," he said throwing his hands up in defeat. "So, whilst we stay here with the Autobots, what can we do? You can barely sit up, and I'm stuck in stasis cuffs!"

"Hmm, well out mouths aren't clamped shut, so we could talk?" I suggested which earned a funny look from Starscream.

"What good is talking?"

"Well, talking can make each other learn more about ourselves and the people around us. Or bots in out case."

"Yeah, and we can learn about you… Cybertronians," Jimmy said and walked up to the berth.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Who exactly are you? I want to know every single little detail!" Jimmy said and Starscream had picked him up and put him on the berth beside me. He done the same with the rest of the family and everyone got comfy.

"Well, back when I was on Cybertron, I was a scientist, one of the best at the time. My older brother, Thundercracker, and my youngest brother, Skywarp, were my trine – a group that only Seekers have and share a very strong bond with each other." Starscream stopped to let everyone think about it for a second.

"Ok, go on," Jimmy said.

"When I was working in Crystal City, I met a gladiator – Megatronus. He was one of the best gladiators ever to live, and he had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes. Once Megatronus had learned how clever I was, he wanted me in with his 'secret' group of followers called Decepticons."

"So that's how it started?" I asked.

"Yes, anyway, Megatronus had been rejected as a Prime, so he shortened his name to Megatron, and declared war against the Autobots. No one was sure if the war had officially started, but there was still tension between the two factions. I never wanted to join the Decepticons, but Megatron had put a tempting offer on the table – he would give me and my trine as much energon as we needed, a new lab and as many supplies as we needed, it was a very tempting offer for a scientist. But I still refused, so did Sky and TC. We didn't want anything to do with the war."

Starscream stopped and looked down, his wings drooping in the process.

"After the third time that we refused, he killed my trine. He captured me and kept me in a prison for three and a half months, each day that went by was full of torture and pain. But I just wouldn't give in. After I was almost killed with the pain of torture, I gave in, but not completely. I had a plan. I thought that if I could get to a high enough rank, I could get Megatron to trust me. Eventually when I got to Air Commander, I started my plans to avenge my trine. When I got to Second-in-Command, that's when I put my plans in order. I almost succeeded in killing him, but the fragger just doesn't stay dead!" Starscream clenched his hands into a fist and made a sort of growl noise.

"So, why did you kill all those bots?" I asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Like I said, so I could earn Megatron's trust. I made it quick for them, but after a while, I kind of inherited the Decepticon trait. With Cliffjumper, well, old habits are hard to get rid of. But think of it as a positive thing, the troopers injured him too much, he was going to die from energon loss anyway, and I made it quick for him, so he didn't need to suffer anymore!"

"Tell that to Arcee. I'm not the one you need to convince, it's her." I said looking into his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth.

"Ugh, I don't really care for the Autobots, with the loss of Vehicons; I think we're pretty much even!"

"But still, it wouldn't hurt to do something right every once in a little while." I looked at him and I could tell that he was thinking about it. He sighed and looked away from me.

"I'll see, but it's not a promise!"

"It's something though."

"The Autobots could never forgive me. They gave me a chance before, and I blew it! I couldn't keep my mouth shut about Cliffjumper!"

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance, in your case, everyone deserve like, fifty chances!" I laughed. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"What are you going to do? I mean, you have your own choice; you can stay here if you wish, and it would be safer. You could get your own rank, like a medic, you've got perfect hands for it, but you do have the mind of a soldier," he said and looked at me in my eyes, still holding my hand.

"I want to help you, who else will?"

"It would be dangerous, very dangerous. I've got Autobots, Decepticons and even M.E.C.H on my tailpipe!" He let go of my hand and sighed.

"I can look after myself! I need to grow up at some point, right?" I said and smirked over at my parents.

"But not too fast. You're childhood goes quickly, but adulthood is even quicker. The next thing you know, you're rusting away in the ground," Starscream said and looked back at me.

"Well, I'm not a child, nor an adult, so I don't need to worry about anything," I said with pride.

Starscream gave a light chuckle and said, "The choice is completely up to you."

Then Jimmy had to butt in to our conversation, for a minute I forgot that they were even there.

"She isn't sixteen yet, so we have to make the decisions for her!" Jimmy said walking up to Starscream.

"She needs to grow up at some point!" Starscream said and looked at Jimmy. "Like she said, she isn't a kid, and she won't always have her parents to fall back on. The quicker someone gets into the real world, the better!"

"Jimmy, Starscream's right. We don't want her being helpless, and if she is with him, he can look after her," mum said looking up at Starscream.

"She's right, I may not have the best past, but we can change to make a better future. Rebecca had taken care of me and helped me, so I need to return the favour," Starscream told Jimmy, hoping to convince him.

"It doesn't mean that we can't help her though, we're still her family…"

"And I completely understand that but…"

"Can we please all stop talking like I'm invisible?" I asked making everyone quiet.

"Sorry," Starscream said.

"Well, at least someone has the decency to apologise," I said and looked at Jimmy.

"Sorry," Jimmy mumbled under his breath. I heard Starscream chuckle and I turned to him.

"And what are you laughing at?" I demanded.

"Well, you can already prove that you're not a child, you're ordering everyone around like you own the place," Starscream said, still chuckling slightly.

"You know, owning the place, that doesn't sound like a bad idea…" I said and thought about it.

"Hehehe, that's the Rebecca I know, believing in the impossible," Starscream said slightly shoved me on my shoulder.

"Oh really, is that right?" I asked and shoved him harder, but maybe a little too hard and he fell off the berth and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow, was that really necessary?" he asked me, getting up.

I just went into a laughing fit, and so did my family.

"Yep, really necessary," I said between laughs.

"Well then, I'll remember that for later!" Starscream said and sat on the berth again.

After I had stopped laughing, I heard the door slide open and Ratchet came through.

"Why are his cuffs off his wings?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"I took them off because they were hurting him," I told Ratchet telling him the complete truth.

"Well, ok then, but he doesn't need cuffs on now," Ratchet said and walked over to us. He took out a key and took off the cuffs on Starscream's wrists.

"Now, why are you doing that?" Starscream asked the medic.

"Optimus has ordered that you get treated fairly around here, and from what I heard, you've changed," Ratchet said and walked to the computer.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked him.

"Well, I guess I can say that I was listening in a bit," Ratchet said never looking away once from the computer. He walked over to me and sat me up.

"Right, I don't want you to strain yourself, but do you think you could stand up for a minute?" Ratchet asked me.

"There's no harm in trying I guess," I said and put my legs over the side of the berth. Ratchet was away to help me but I swatted his hands away from me.

"Let me try on my own," I said, my confidence taking over me.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked and took a couple of steps back.

"I'm sure." I slowly got to my feet, my legs shaking a bit and I was able to stay there for a little bit, but my legs gave in and I felt myself fall.

Ratchet was away to grab me, but Starscream had beaten him to it. Starscream put one arm around my waist and the other on my stomach, trying to support me. It seemed that Starscream had lightning fast reflexes.

"Thanks," I said, holding onto him for support.

"Don't mention it," he said and gave me his cocky grin.

I took a couple of steps forward whilst still holding onto Starscream, and I was pleased with the outcome. I could feel myself getting stronger, so I let go of Starscream, but he never let go of me.

"Hold on, you've got to be careful," he told me, refusing to let go of me.

"I'm fine, Starscream," I reassured him.

It took him a minute, but he trusted me. He slowly let go of me and I walked forward.

After a couple of steps, I started walking normally around the room.

"So, what do you think, Doctor?" I asked Ratchet, smiling over at him.

"Very impressive, you seem to be making very good progress. Unfortunately, you will not have too much energy, but a days rest should take care of that, so in the mean time…" Ratchet said and came over to me, "…rest."

"Aww, can't I take a walk around the base?" I asked him, but he put a hand on my back and guided me over to the berth.

"Maybe tomorrow, but right now, you don't have the energy."

I slumped back down on the berth and lay down.

"Come on everyone, she needs her rest, you can come and see her tomorrow," Ratchet said and helped my family down.

Lucy ran up to the medic and asked, "Will Baba be ok?"

"Hehehe, she'll be fine, but she has to go to sleep, you can come and wake her up in the morning," Ratchet said smiling. Lucy nodded and ran out with my mum.

"Starscream…" Ratchet asked the Seeker that was standing beside me.

"Can you give me a minute?" Starscream asked looking over his shoulder.

"Sure, but not too long," Ratchet said and walked out the door.

My mum had seen this and smiled. She knew that something was going on between Starscream and me. She walked out of the room and it was just us two left.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"Who said that I wanted something?" he asked sitting beside me.

"I know what you're like, Starscream, come on, what do you want?" I asked and smiled up at him. Ratchet was right at the energy thing, I couldn't be bothered getting up and facing him.

"Alright, you got me!"

"Yes?"

Starscream sighed. "You know, since you're like this now, well… I um…" Starscream couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say. Instead he sighed and leaned over me, putting one hand over the other side to keep him up.

"Mmmhmm," I asked getting suspicious.

"Just… this is going to feel different than when we did it when you were a human," Starscream said and brought himself down on me.

His face was right there. I felt my spark skip a beat.

He closed his eyes and I done the same. He leaned down on his arms now and I could feel his chest against mines.

Then he closed the gap between us.

He was right, this felt really different. But it also felt better.

He parted his lips slightly, deepening the kiss. I hung my arms around his neck, pulling him in for more, deepening the kiss even more.

He was a great kisser! And this was my (officially) first kiss.

Starscream managed to get one of his hands down to my waist and kept it there. We stayed like that for a minute until we broke away for air.

"You're first time, huh?" Starscream asked. "Not bad."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know these things," Starscream said and brought his hand from my waist to my face and stroked it.

"Might I say that you're not bad either," I said, smiling.

"Not bad? Is that it? Am I not an amazing kisser?" he asked me, teasing me.

"Fine, I guess so."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that I'm an amazing kisser, the best you will ever have," he said and brought his face closer to mines.

"Fine, you are an amazing kisser, the best I will ever have! There, happy now?" I asked.

"Hmm, not yet," he said and craned his head down and captured my lips once more.

This time, it was fiercer rather than passionate. Starscream was a bit harder at kissing this time, and almost right on top of me. I could tell that he was the dominant type.

"So when… are… you going?" I asked in-between kisses.

"Do you want rid of me that much?" he asked, kissing me again.

"No, but the others will be wondering what's taking you so long."

Starscream stopped for a minute and looked at me. I was right, but I could tell that he didn't want to leave me.

"Let them wonder," Starscream grinned and continued kissing me.

By the end of our little 'fun', I got quite tired, but Starscream still refused to leave. Instead, he had lain down on the berth beside me and put an arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

Starscream pulled me in closer, kissed the top of my head and smiled at me. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But before he fell asleep, he whispered two words to me. "Good night."

"Good night, Starscream," I said half asleep.

He smiled and we both drifted off into our own little dreams.

Unknown to any of us, there was a glass window over at the other side, and some one had been watching us.

Ratchet smiled at the sight of us cuddling each other and walked away to give us our privacy.

"Hehehe, kids! Can't live with them, can't melt them down for spare parts," Ratchet said to himself and walked to the main control room where everyone else was.

* * *

Hehe, that last little part that Ratchet was saying is actually from Transformers Animated, if anyone can remember that. Just thought it would be good to put in this.

I would also like to say that on Tuesday, I got to meet a best-selling author called Darren Shan, if anyone has heard of him. I never heard of him at first, but then he was talking about his vampire series and it turns out that he wrote 'Cirque Du Freak' and 'The Vampire's Assistant' - a movie that I had watched and found interesting. So I bought the whole vampire series on Ebay, and I even got his first book of the Zom-B series, and even got it signed!

So I would just like to say thanks to Darren for writing such good books and they are helping me with my writing. He is a real inspiration!

Until next time ya'll :3


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the little wait but I have just recently moved house and went on holiday for a week... so I had no internet for a week! I almost died!

Anywho, just like to say that I'm back and I now have a new chapter up! I would just like to clarify that it's like I'm telling the story around the time that it happens, so in earlier chapters I didn't know that Transformers hands were called servos, so I called them hands. In this chapter Starscream goes over what everthing is called... I mean everything... I hope you get what I mean...

Also, we have more serious talks in this one, so bear with me...

I'm also very sorry if any chapters seem rushed or have mistakes. I am too busy right now to change or go over any mistakes, but if I have time then I shall try. Also bear in mind that i'm writing around 5 fanfics at the same time... it's just something that I do to take my mind off of things. I'm sure all us writers know that feeling you get when your in your element of writing - you feel like you are part of that world... and it feels awesome!

So please read and enjoy...

* * *

"Optimus, can I talk with you for a minute?" Ratchet asked, entering the main room.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked walking out into the corridors with Ratchet.

"Well, we need to talk, about Starscream."

"What is it, old friend? Why would we need to talk about Starscream?"

"Well, it would seem that he has changed from the last time we had seem him," Ratchet started, making Optimus listen closely.

"Come with me, I'll show you," Ratchet said and mentioned for Optimus to follow him.

They stopped outside a room, looking into a window. What Optimus saw surprised him. He saw Starscream lying on the berth with me in his arms.

"Well, this is certainly, different," Optimus said, putting a finger to his chin.

"Yes, very different, not only that, but it would seem that Rebecca has gotten under his armour."

Optimus looked confused so Ratchet explained more.

"They kissed!" Ratchet said, perhaps a bit too loudly. Starscream had stirred, but luckily not woken up.

"Ok, but we do not have to concern ourselves with their private matters," Optimus said looking at us sleeping.

"I know, but Optimus, do you think that Rebecca can change him for the better? I mean, none of us have succeeded in doing so, but Rebecca might. I think she already has," Ratchet said and got an idea.

"What are you thinking, Ratchet?"

"Well, do you think that we could get Rebecca to convince Starscream to join us? With the knowledge that he has, we could use that and defeat the Decepticons with it!"

"But Ratchet, if Rebecca deceives Starscream like that, he will never trust her again. It might destroy their bond," Optimus said, turning to Ratchet.

"I understand, Optimus. It was just an idea," Ratchet said. "Could I show you something interesting?"

"Of course," Optimus said looking interested.

"Follow me then."

The two Autobots walked into the room that me and Starscream were occupying and walked over to the monitor.

"Look at this," Ratchet said, pointing at some Cybertronian writing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's saying that Rebecca is not like us, but more like a Seeker. And considering that the energy came from Starscream, it is possible that she is a Seeker."

Then the two bots heard something and they turned around. Then they saw that Starscream was awake.

"I had my suspicions," Starscream said to the bots. He had already thought that I was a Seeker.

"So, you already knew?" Optimus asked.

"No, I said I had my suspicions, it was a guess," he corrected Optimus. Starscream gently pushed me off him and he got up.

"So I was right?" he asked Ratchet.

"Well, I think so," Ratchet replied turning back to the monitor. "So, did you two have a nice time?"

"What?"

"Don't give me that, Starscream, I saw you two. I never knew you could even feel emotions," Ratchet said sarcastically.

"You better not say a thing, medic!" Starscream said putting up a claw to Ratchet's chest.

"Oh, keep your tailpipe on. Of course I won't!"

"Good, now, you two can move your afts out of here and leave us alone," Starscream said and turned back to me.

"Aww, does Starscream have a little more than friendship on his dirty little mind?" Ratchet asked, having fun annoying the Seeker.

Starscream stopped and his wings twitched. That medic was really getting on his nerves now!

Luckily, Optimus stepped in before anything would get ugly.

"Come on, Ratchet, what goes on between those two, stays between them," Optimus said and mentioned Ratchet to follow him back to the main room.

Ratchet did as he was told and left us alone, but quickly peered through the door and said, "Have fun!"

Starscream growled and his wings twitched more. He was going to kill him someday!

"Starscream, what are you doing?" I asked still feeling tired.

"Hmm, oh, nothing, just go back to sleep," Starscream said and walked over to me. He sat down and put his hand over mines.

"What was it? I heard Ratchet and Optimus, why were they here?" I asked hoping to get an answer out of him.

"They just wanted to see if you were ok, that's all," he said and intertwined our fingers.

"Come on, tell me the truth."

"I had a suspicion, and I think I was right."

"What?"

"When the energy transfer was happening, I think you got a bit more than you think."

"What do you mean, Starscream?" I asked, sitting up.

"I think that you're a Seeker, like me."

"That's good, right? I mean, you're not the last Seeker now, there's me as well."

"Yeah, of course it's good. It's fantastic!" Starscream said, but didn't look that happy.

"What's wrong? There's something else." I said holding both of his hands in mines.

Starscream sighed and looked down at our hands. He moved his up my arms and the down to my waist.

"They know. Ratchet and Optimus know about us," Starscream said looking down.

"That's ok, I mean, they're gonna find out at some point, right?"

"Well… yeah, but I would of liked to keep it quiet for a while," he said and pulled me closer to him, keeping his hands on my waist.

I put my hands around his waist as well and snuggled into his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and kissed the top of my head.

We were just having a nice little moment with each other.

"You know what I just thought of?" Starscream asked me letting me go. I done the same and looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'll need to teach you the Cybertronian terms of everything," he said putting a finger under my chin.

"Like what?"

"Well, simple stuff, like… well, for starters, these," he held up his hand in front of my face, "are called hands on Earth, but on Cybertron, they're called servos."

"Ahh, that kind of stuff," I said, realising what he was meaning.

"Yeah, simple stuff like that, not too hard, is it?" he asked.

"No, not too hard, it's like stuff that you teach a… what is a baby on Cybertron?"

"A sparkling," he told me.

"Yeah, it's stuff that you teach a sparkling. You know, I like that word, its better than 'baby', it sounds cuter."

Starscream chuckled and pulled me to his chest.

"So, let's get our little lesson started then," he said and looked down at me.

We had been talking for about an hour, and it was actually quite fun learning about Cybertron and what things were called.

"Ok, I think I've got it, but there is one thing you haven't mentioned," I said picking up that he missed it out.

"What?"

"Well, I wouldn't think that it would be called the same considering that most things on a Cybertronian body is called something different on a human body and…"

"Get to the point," Starscream said cutting me off.

"Sorry, but um… It may not be the best subject to talk about, but it's better to get it over and done with. What about… you know… everything about… um… down there?" I said and was so glad that Cybertronians couldn't blush.

"Oh… um… well, you're right that we need to get that out of the way, but wouldn't you want to talk to Ratchet about that? He is a medic after all."

I could tell that Starscream was as uncomfortable about this subject as I was, but I wasn't going to ask Ratchet, that would be worse!

"Look, if I could barely talk to you about it, I don't think I would be able to talk to Ratchet about it!"

"Alright, alright, try to be grown up about it though," he told me.

"Of course I will be I need to know about it after all!"

"Ok, well, first of all, the… panel is called an interface panel, we can open it to… uh… you know…"

"Yeah, I know that bit."

"Whilst on that particular subject, it's called something different. It's not… sex… its called interfacing."

"That actually sounds a whole lot better than humans put it."

"Well, now that you say it, it does. Anyway, we don't need to go into a whole lot of detail, so what do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Umm…"

"Look, think of it like this is totally confidential and private, no one else will find out. This stays between you and me," he said and held my hand.

"Ok, that actually makes me feel better. But if I ask something, you've gotta act professional. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok then. Right, basic question, what is… down there called?" I asked feeling stupid.

Starscream just sighed. I could tell he was already regretting it.

"It's a spike and a valve. I guess you could tell the difference?"

"Yeah, I can. Another question, can Cybertronians get… pregnant?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?" he asked me arching an optical ridge.

"No reason."

"Sounds like you're coming on to me," he said, smiling at me.

"Coming on to you? Is that an invitation?" I asked, putting my servos on his chassis.

"Hehehe, it could be…"

"What do you want?" I asked thumbing his Decepticon insignia.

"Well, if you're asking," he said and leaned to talk into my audio receptor, "something you're too young for," he whispered ruining the mood.

"What? What gave you that impression?"

"There were lots of signs, trust me."

I just frowned at him and asked, "Like what?"

"Your core temperature's one thing," he said snaking his servos to my waist. "There were actually quite a lot, but I don't need to say."

"Whatever. Um… could I ask more questions?" I asked.

"Of course, ask me anything."

"Um… being pregnant, is it the same?" I asked.

Starscream saw the uncertainty in my optics and placed a servo on my faceplates.

"Why? Are you scared of something?"

"I've always been worried about it. I mean, eventually everyone has a kid, but to be honest, I'm scared about it," I said and snuggled into his chassis. "What if, in the future, we decide to have a kid? I'm scared even thinking about it."

Starscream hugged me and kissed the wires on my neck.

"You don't need to be scared about anything. That's a natural thing, and everyone gets scared about it, if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"I might feel better if we talk about it."

"Ok, then, what's scaring you?" he asked, letting go of me and getting ready to answer any question thrown at him.

"The pain, I don't want to go through that!" I told him.

"Unfortunately, no one can change that. Well, there is a way, but it's risky. You can have a sparkling surgically removed, but that's only for emergencies because it can actually hurt the sparkling and even send it into shock."

"Well, I think I would rather go through it all rather than hurting it."

"Yeah, but the pain isn't from the birth, it's the contractions that hurt the most. They can last a while, but you just have to be prepared to go through it."

"Yeah, are you scared about any of it?" I asked looking him square in the optics.

"Well, not scared, not yet at least, but if we ever decide to… you know, one thing I am not looking forward to is you."

"What? Why?"

"Well, the hormones are going to get in the way of everything. First you'll want kisses and hugs, and the next you'll be throwing me out! The worst thing is that when you're giving birth, you'll be complaining that I done this to you, and that you're going to kill me afterwards. But the worst mistake any mech can make is to hold a femme's servo!"

"Why? Are we not good enough for you mechs?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that when a femme gives birth, it's like they get the power of strength. You hold their servo, and we're the ones going into med bay with a broken servo!"

"Haha, that's your problem, not mines," I said and laughed at him.

"Feeling better?"

"A little, although I'm still unsure about it."

"I think everyone is," Starscream said and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in towards him. "Right, you need to rest, and I need to go and talk to Optimus about finding me a T-cog, I'm kind of getting desperate now. I'll be back later, I promise." He pecked me on the lips, stood up and walked out the door.

I lay down on the berth and closed my optics. It wasn't long until the sleep took over me and devoured me in its dreams.

* * *

Still pretty lame at writing. It shall get better as the chapters go on though...

Please leave a lovely review :3


	9. Chapter 9

My ninth chapter is up!

I gotta say thanks to all the reviews you have all given me on this fanfic. I quite like loveitfor13 's review. So thanks for that.

I would also like to thank Girl Supersonicboy for all the help with this fanfic, and I hope you will continue to help and review this.

I don't own Transformers or it's characters, but I belong to myself!

Enjoy...

* * *

review

The next morning I woke up, but something was missing, or should I say, someone.

I looked around the room, but I couldn't see Starscream anywhere.

I got up and walked out the door to the main room, and once I got there, Starscream was sitting down talking with… Bulkhead? I was surprised that Starscream could do that without ripping his helm off.

I walked over to them and I was greeted with a friendly 'hello' from Bulkhead. Starscream looked up and smiled at me, but something was different. He mentioned for me to come over and told me to sit in his lap. I thought he didn't want anyone knowing about us?

"I told Bulkhead. I'm guessing Ratchet must have said something to everyone, and Bulkhead just wouldn't shut up about it!" he said and kissed me on the neck. I tilted my helm back a bit and smiled. I put my servo on his faceplate and whispered in his audio receptor.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, why not?" he said and kissed my neck again.

"Come on, Screamer, your not alone in this room!" Bulkhead said, trying to get us to stop flirting with each other.

"Don't like, don't watch," Starscream told him and started kissing my neck even more. I started giggling and pressed my back against his chassis.

Bulkhead just rolled his optics and went to get some energon.

"That's how you get rid of him," Starscream said and stopped kissing me.

"Oh, ok then," I said and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Starscream asked and pulled me back down onto his lap.

"I'm going to get some energon, I haven't had any yet, and I want to try some," I said and got up again.

"Go and get me some," Starscream said with his pleading eyes.

"You've got legs, use them!" I told him and went to get energon.

"Ugh, ok then, but I won't forget that!" he said and got up to also get some energon.

Once me, Starscream and Bulkhead had finished our energon, the three of us started talking. It was nice that Starscream could get along with at least one other bot.

Starscream had told me that the Autobots were going to help get him a T-cog in and that they were going to help me get back to a human, but possibly a way for me to turn back to a Cybertronian at will.

"So, Optimus says that we've got you guys a room, except, you'll have to share, if that's ok?" Bulkhead asked awkwardly.

"Of course it would be ok, isn't it?" Starscream asked me.

"Hmm, with you, I'm not sure."

"Come on, you love it when I'm with you, you even said so back in Scotland," Starscream said flirting with me.

"You've got me there," I said in defeat.

"Hehe, I'm always right, aren't I?" he said, putting his faceplate in nearer to mines.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said and pushed him off.

"Oh, come on; don't be shy just because Bulkhead is here!" Starscream said taking my servo and leaning in closer.

"What?"

"Well, be like you were yesterday."

"Haha, I don't know what you're talking about," I said leaning back.

"Come on, just imagine Bulkhead isn't here," he said leaning forward even more, smiling.

"Come on, Starscream, you're acting like a spar… oof!"

I never got to finish off my sentence because I had fallen off the seat that I was sitting on (it never had a back to it), but the worst thing was that Starscream had fallen on top of me.

Starscream looked at me and he looked really embarrassed.

"Ha, not so cocky now, are we?" I asked him.

"Funny," he said and got up. I got up as well and brushed myself off.

"Right, I'm going to pretend that none of that happened," Bulkhead said, sitting down beside us.

"Good!" Starscream said and sat back down on his seat.

The three of us laughed and shared stories, and time just flew by. Before I knew it, it was already around nine o'clock at night.

"Alright, I'm going to bed now, see you guys in the morning," I said and got up to walk to my room.

"Yeah, I might as well have an early night as well, it's been a while since I've had a good recharge," Starscream said, got up and followed.

"Oh, ok Starscream, I believe ya!" Bulkhead shouted after him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Starscream said stopping in his tracks.

"You two aren't going to sleep until like, three o'clock in the morning!" Bulkhead said trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you think you're funny, Bulkhead?" Starscream asked him.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. But Starscream ignored him and followed me back to the room.

"And you are ok with that?" Bulkhead asked my parents.

"Yeah, I am," mum said.

"I'm not, but there's nothing I can do about it!" Jimmy said folding his arms.

"Hmm, maybe you should, I mean, what if they… ya know… and then the next thing you know, Rebecca's gonna have a kid?" Bulkhead asked them.

"Well, I trust them. They are both very clever, and I'm sure that their relationship isn't at that stage yet," mum said, but Jimmy wasn't thinking the same as her.

"Well, just today they were kind of, flirting about and everything," Bulkhead continued.

"It's what kids do, Bulkhead. You know, Starscream isn't that much older than her, equivalently of course," my mum replied.

"Yeah well, I don't like this! I still don't trust that Decepticon, and I don't want him anywhere near Rebecca!" Jimmy shouted out angrily.

"Come on, I wouldn't say that. You break those two apart and they're both gonna be sulking for the rest of their lives!" Bulkhead said trying to reassure Jimmy.

"And why would that be?" he asked Bulkhead, still quite angry.

"Well, they're both Seekers, and Seekers have a stronger bond than anyone else ever to live! If you separate them, they'll try and get back to each other, even if it means their deaths!" Bulkhead concluded, and Jimmy looked quite surprised at this. "Trust me, Seekers are clever and they know what they're doing, leave them be."

Although, unknown to anyone else, in our room, it was getting quite steamy.

* * *

Yeah... Just going to say that the next chapter will go up to a rating of M!

Again, thanks for the reviews and please continue on leaving a review :3


	10. Chapter 10

So here it is, finally... chapter 10.

To be honest, I think this could be written 50-times better now, but I still hope it's ok...

I don't own Transformers or it's characters... wish I did though...

Enjoy...

* * *

"Mmm, don't stop," I moaned out. The minute me and Starscream got into our new room, we had turned the light down to ten per cent, and got down to a little fun.

Starscream was able to pin me up against a wall and was now nibbling on a wire on my neck.

"Mmm, of course I won't stop," he breathed out, keeping to his word.

I got my servos and hung them around his shoulders and his snaked their way around my body, exploring it and returning to every place that made me gasp and moan.

After a couple of minutes of doing this, I pushed him off and made him back up against the berth. I gently pushed him down onto the berth and got on top of him. I locked my lips with his and his servos explored my body again.

His kisses became hungrier and I felt his glossa lick my lips, asking for entry, and I obliged. Straight away our glossas fought for dominance, and I felt his explore my mouth.

We broke our kiss and looked into each other's optics. We smiled at each other and I leaned down and started kissing Starscream's chassis.

I didn't just kiss his chassis, but I was licking and nibbling on the corners and edges of it. I was able to earn a couple of moans from Starscream by doing this, so I went lower, down to his abdomen. Starscream had thrown his head back and let me do all the work.

"You like that, do you?" I asked him.

"Mmmhmm," he moaned in response.

"Well then, you're going to like this even better," I said and went up his wings and started rubbing them.

This time, Starscream was almost sent over the edge with me doing that. Seekers wings were the most sensitive spot on a Seeker's body, and one touch could render them helpless.

"Oh, Rebecca, don't stop! Keep going!" he moaned out to me.

I smiled and kissed his wing. This made Starscream arch his back, moan even louder and his wings started to twitch from the tingling sensation.

"Hehehe, someone's having a bit too much fun!" I said and kissed him on the lips.

"There's no such thing as too much fun," he said and kissed my neck.

Whilst he was kissing me neck, he grabbed my wrists, positioned his legs into the right place, and flipped me onto my back.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear," he said and continued kissing me.

I just laughed it off and enjoyed every moment of it.

"Mmm, Starscream, please, I want you!" I moaned.

"You're not even fifteen yet," Starscream said in between kisses.

"Please," I pleaded.

"But you're not fifteen yet! And the legal age is sixteen," he said looking into my optics.

"Please, don't go by the law, we're not even human."

"We also have a legal age on Cybertron, and you would still be under."

"Please, Starscream! Please, I need you!" I said and pulled him into a kiss.

I slid my servo down to his thighs, and stroked the wiring in between the metal. Starscream moaned into my mouth and began fidgeting around.

"What do you say now?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

"I don't know… What if someone walks in on us?" he asked looking over at the door.

I pushed him off, got up and locked the door and walked back over to him.

"Problem solved. No one will find out now," I said and went back to kissing him.

He went back on top of me and kissed down my neck, down my chassis, and finally down to my abdomen. He then snaked his way up me again and found my mouth.

I felt my plating shift out of the way to make room for him, and I looked up at him.

He looked back at me and gave in to me, he kissed me on the lips, and I heard something click. His plating had also shifted and it uncovered his pressurized spike.

Starscream broke the kiss and looked straight into my optics, and I looked into his. His optics were beautiful. In the dim light, they were gleaming bright red, just like a blazing fire.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"If you want me to stop, just tell me, ok?"

"Yes, but I doubt that I will," I smiled at him.

"This will hurt for only a minute, but the pain will subside," Starscream said and I nodded in response.

He lowered himself into me and his spike entered me. It was so warm, so alive!

Then he went in deeper and I felt a sharp pain.

I closed my optics and clenched my dental plates, the pain was worse than it sounded. A tear fell from my optics, but I felt Starscream wipe it away. I opened my optics and Starscream gave me a reassuring smile and kissed the top of my helm.

The pain became faint after a minute or so, and then it was almost completely gone.

I nodded to Starscream, and he pulled until he was almost out, and then thrust in again. I arched my back and threw my head back. I had never felt anything that was this good before!

"You ok?" Starscream asked me.

"I'm more that ok right now!"

Starscream chuckled and started thrusting a bit faster.

I clenched his armour, my claws leaving scratches in the paint. But we didn't care. All we focused on was now.

I moaned something out resembling his name, and he snarled in pleasure.

"Say my name again!" he demanded.

"Starscream!" I moaned loudly. "Faster!"

Starscream was happy to oblige and thrust faster, and harder.

He was amazing at this!

I could now feel an overload coming, almost taking over my body, but Starscream had slowed down, almost stopping.

"Hehehe, you're close. I can make you overload right now."

"Are you deliberately keeping me on the edge?" I asked, moaning at the pleasure.

"What if I am?"

"Can you do anything without being a jerk?"

Starscream chuckled at me and I could feel him thrusting again.

"Do you want that overload?" he asked me.

"Yes!"

"I should warn you, I'm a screamer!" he said and thrust faster and harder again.

Then my overload came and I screamed and moaned in pleasure. It had felt so good!

Shortly after, Starscream came to his overload, and his screams and moans were like music to my audio receptors. Starscream never denied how much he liked it, he moaned, he snarled, he rolled his hips, he done everything, and from what I knew, mechs held back, but not Starscream.

After the overload, our bodies fell into a heap on the berth, breathing heavy.

Starscream looked into my optics and kissed me. I returned the kiss, but it was only a short one.

We both looked into each other's optics, but never said anything. I felt the slide of his spike and heard a click, taking my queue, I closed my panel.

After that, we fell asleep still entangled in each other's limbs, but having one of the best experiences known.

* * *

Ok? Rubbish? Cute? Wanting more?

Just leave a review and tell me what you think... I still think it could be better though. Once I have my school work finished with and done my final exams, I will hopefully try to finish this and get it re-written.

But thanks for all the reviews and please continue to leave such nice ones. You all deserve a cookie :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey readers! I would like to thank you all for the reviews, and it turns out that you liked the last chapter? It was also brought to my attention that the last chapter was a lot like 'Thirty Days in a Second'. I did not wish for it to be like that, but at the time I was writing that chapter, I may have been reading it and some ideas floated into my story. Sorry for that. And if you are reading this Cyndi, I am terribly sorry for that. I did not intend to copy your story. Like I've said though, I should be getting around to re-writing this, so I will change it. I hope everyone understands.

Anywho, onto this chapter. Pay attention to this chapter as it might cause problems for the characters in the future...

I don't own Transformers or the characters. Only me :3

Enjoy...

* * *

A loud banging noise had jerked me out of my peaceful sleep. I opened my optics and saw Starscream sleeping peacefully on top of me.

"Hey, scream; wanna move off of me for a minute?" I whispered to him.

His optics opened and looked at me.

"Hmm, oh right, yeah," Starscream said and got off of me. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Ratchet.

"Oh, hey Ratchet, what is it?" I asked him, inviting him in.

"Well, earlier in the morning, we picked up Decepticons activity. If we are able to bring down at least one of the Vehicons, we could use his T-cog for Starscream," Ratchet said and looked over at Starscream who had gotten off of the berth.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Starscream asked and walked out of the room.

"Does this mean that I get to fight my first Decepticon?" I asked Ratchet as we walked to the main room.

"I'm not sure if that would be wise just yet. I'm sure Optimus wouldn't advise it, since you haven't had any training."

"Aww, come on, Ratchet, can't I even watch from the side-lines?" I asked.

"I don't think that would hurt anyone, but I'll have to ask Optimus first."

"Ok, I understand."

We walked to the control room and Arcee and Starscream were getting prepared to be ground bridged to the location.

"Hey, Optimus, it wouldn't hurt if Rebecca watched from the side-lines, would it?" Ratchet asked powering up the ground bridge.

"I guess it wouldn't, just as long as you two watch that she doesn't engage in the battle," Optimus said to Starscream and Arcee.

"Understood," Arcee said and transformed to her vehicle mode. She sped into the ground bridge and disappeared.

Starscream waited for me and I walked to the ground bridge.

"Be careful," my mum said to me.

"Of course I will, I've got these guys," I smiled at Starscream and we walked through the ground bridge.

Once we appeared on the other side, I saw loads of Vehicons.

Arcee was waiting for us behind a rock with her blaster at the ready. She mentioned for us to come over, and we did.

"Alright, Starscream, you take the Vehicons on the right, I'll go for the left, Rebecca, you stay here," Arcee said and jumped out from behind the rock.

"I'll be two minutes," Starscream said and kissed me.

"Just try not to get hurt," I said and watched him go into battle.

I saw Arcee bring down several Decepticons, and Starscream doing the same. We would need to kill most of them before it was safe to call in a ground bridge and get a T-cog.

Then a shiny figure caught my optic. It looked like a Cybertronian jet soaring through the sky.

It must have spotted me and changed its course, heading straight for where I was hiding.

I hid back behind the rock and hoped that it wouldn't come for me, but I was wrong. The jet flew right above me and transformed.

Then I realised who it was – Megatron!

"Well, well, well, the Autobots have got a new recruit, do they? Not only you, but my former Lieutenant Commander," Megatron said and looked over at Starscream who was too busy fighting Vehicons. So was Arcee, so I was on my own.

"What do you want, Megatron?" I asked standing up, trying to pluck the courage from anywhere in my body.

"Hmm, I want to crush every single Autobot, although, I do not see an insignia on you, so perhaps you are neutral?" Megatron asked advancing on me.

"Uh, maybe…"

"Do not play dumb with me!" Megatron hollered which Starscream heard and turned around.

"Arcee, take these Vehicons!" Starscream shouted to her and ran over to me.

"Hahaha, say good night," Megatron said and raised his cannon towards me.

"Megatron, stop this now!" Starscream shouted and stood in the way between us, raising his missiles on Megatron.

"Ahh, Starscream, it's a pleasure to see you again. It was getting rather quiet on the Nemesis without you," Megatron said and lowered his cannon.

"I missed you too, how touching of you to care!" Starscream said sarcastically.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Starscream."

"Give me one good reason!"

"Well, fighting with the Autobots is no place for a Second-in-Command," Megatron said, smirking.

Starscream lowered his missiles and stood up straight.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not want the power, Starscream? Every mech on the Nemesis bowing to you and satisfying you're every need?"

Starscream never said anything, he just advanced to Megatron.

"Do you not want that power?" Megatron asked.

"I will admit it, it would be rather nice having that power again, and I would get my own servants, so to speak," Starscream said putting a finger on his chin.

"Starscream, you can't!" I shouted to him.

"Don't listen to her, not unless you have fallen for someone who works with Autobots?" Megatron asked raising an optical ridge.

"O-of course not, m-my lord," Starscream said, half bowing.

"Starscream, no, you can't," I said, fluid coming to my optics.

Megatron smirked and requested a ground bridge, which appeared instantly.

"Come, Starscream, come with me to where you really belong," Megatron said and turned to walk into the ground bridge.

"Would you really trust someone that's as backstabbing as me?" Starscream asked.

"What do you mean, Starscream?" Megatron asked, turning back to him.

"You made a very big mistake, Megatron! My place is here!" Starscream said and shot a missile at him, which exploded by his pedes and he staggered back.

Megatron retreated through the portal and it closed.

"Are you ok?" Starscream asked me, hugging me close to his chassis.

"Yeah, for a minute there, I thought that you were going to go with him," I said, whimpering into his chassis.

"Of course I wouldn't," Starscream said and kissed the top of my helm. I saw Arcee come over and let go of Starscream.

"That's all the Decepticons down, what did Megatron want?" she asked us.

"Something he's not getting anytime soon," Starscream said and walked over to a dead Vehicon. "This one will do." He picked up the dead Vehicon and Arcee requested a ground bridge.

Once we got through, Ratchet had taken the T-cog out of the Vehicon and asked Starscream to go to the medical bay.

I hoped that afterwards, Starscream would be able to fly and transform.

* * *

Please leave a review and/or follow and fave.

Also, don't hesitate to leave a review on how I could improve my writing and make things better :3

I would also just like to add in that season 3 of TFP is starting on the 22nd of March! Here is an EPIC trailer for the show on Youtube - watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Mr-ZtADHMLE


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, I've first got to say thank you to everyone for getting me to 50 reviews! That's the most I've had on a fanfic, and I never thought that this would even be that popular. So thanks.

Secondly, I am very sorry for not updating sooner. Unfortunately I have my final exams to prepare for which are coming up the end of next month, so I really really need to start studying. If I do not manage to update weekly, then it will have to be every second week. I hope that's ok for everyone?

So nothing much happens in this chapter, but it's still enjoyable. I know I keep saying this but it DOES GET BETTER in later chapters.

I don't own Transformers or the characters.

So enjoy...

* * *

I sat beside Starscream after his operation, waiting for him to wake up.

"He'll be fine, Rebecca. He just got a T-cog put in, nothing too bad," Ratchet said putting a servo on my shoulder.

"I know, I just want to be here when he wakes up," I said looking up at him. "I don't want to leave him." I put my servo in his and smiled at Starscream.

"Is there something I've missed here?" Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You two have been around each other the whole day, never leaving each other's sides," Ratchet said walking to the monitor to check Starscream's vitals, which seemed good.

"We love each other that's all," I said looking over at Ratchet.

"Hmm, it's seems a bit more than that."

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't want you getting into any trouble, Rebecca. Seekers can be pretty… persuasive."

"What are you getting at, Ratchet?" I asked and stood up.

"Nothing, I just don't want you getting into any trouble," he said putting his servos up in defence.

"Ugh, you sound just like my parents!" I exclaimed and my wings fell down.

"Come on, you know they're just looking out for you, as are I."

I sat down on the berth Starscream was laying on, and Ratchet came over and put a servo on my shoulder and kept it there.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure you can."

"You can't tell anyone, my mum would kill me if she found out!"

"Calm down, what is it?"

"It's about last night, so you can't tell a living soul!"

"Ok, I promise I won't."

Ratchet sat down beside me and listened.

"Umm… last night… after we left to go to sleep… umm…"

I looked away from Ratchet but he put a servo on my arm.

"Don't tell me… you two… done what I think you did?" Ratchet said awkwardly.

"Well…"

"You did? Come on, Rebecca, why did you do something like that? You're not even fifteen yet, and sixteen's the legal age for humans, that still counts for you," Ratchet said putting an arm around me. "Why are you telling me this? Were you forced into it?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"What, no, we just did."

"So, I don't need to pull Starscream's helm off then?" Ratchet laughed.

"No… but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure, this will be kept between you and me."

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Anytime, but, have you taken…" Ratchet got up, went to a cupboard and got out a pill-like object, "…this?"

"No why?"

"Well, I would take it if I were you, not unless you want the rest of you're life with a sparkling version of Starscream?" Ratchet asked and handed the pill to me.

"Haha, not just yet," I said and took the pill from Ratchet.

"Just swallow it; these pills work almost one hundred per cent all the time."

"Ok," I said, put the pill in my mouth and swallowed.

"Hey, are you not going to ask Starscream first?" Ratchet laughed.

"Ha, no, he can wait!" I said and got up as well.

"Ok, I'm fine with that."

"Why are you ok with it? It's not like you're the one that will be tormented!"

"Yeah but I'll be the one you'll come running to whenever you're ill or sore, and when the time comes!"

"Whatever," I said and waved my servo.

"You're acting just like him. You two are perfect for each other!"

Ratchet was checking stuff on the monitor that I never understood, but I guessed that everything was ok.

Then I heard a scraping noise, so I looked over at Starscream and his claws were scraping against the berth. I ran over to him and held his servo.

"Hey Starscream how are you feeling," I asked him.

"Fine," he said and sat up.

"Don't strain yourself," I said and put my servo on his chassis.

"I'm fine, really," he said and held my servo. He swung his legs around until they hung off the side of the berth and straightened his posture.

"Do you think you can stand?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I should be fine. But it's not walking I'm concerned about, it's flying," he said and stood up, shaking a little.

"Starscream, I don't want you pushing yourself too hard, rest for a little while, and then you can test out your thrusters, ok?" Ratchet asked walking over to him.

"Oh, fine," Starscream said and sat back down on the berth.

"Uhh, Ratchet, are you any good at fixing stuff?" I asked him.

"Of course I am. What do you need done?!"

"Follow me, Starscream, you stay here," I said to him and led Ratchet to our quarters.

I let Ratchet in and led him the berth that was in the corner.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked me.

I leaned down to the side of the berth and showed him.

"Think you could get a couple of scratches out?" I asked him, tracing the scratch marks in the berth.

"They aren't scratches! They're dents!" Ratchet said also tracing the marks.

"Yeah, well, don't moan at me about it, tell Starscream."

"Starscream did that?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't me!"

"Wait, was this… last night?" Ratchet asked with a funny look on his faceplate.

"Yeah, can you fix it?" I asked.

"Yes, it should be quick to fix. Hehe, I guess last night was too much for him, huh?" Ratchet laughed and leaned down to examine it.

"Oh, you're real funny Ratchet," I said sarcastically.

"So, did you not make any dents in the berth? You do have claws like him," Ratchet asked standing up.

"Come on, Ratchet! You're not even funny!"

"Ok, I'll have that fixed for you soon. Are you sure there's nothing else you want me to fix?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is: the back of Starscream's chassis," I said walking to the door.

"Oh, so you didn't scratch the berth, but his armour?"

Ratchet thought he was being funny, be he really wasn't! I could see how he could get on Starscream's nerves now.

"Will you fix it or not?" I asked turning back to him.

"Of course, I'm just teasing you," Ratchet laughed and walked over to me. "Hehe, interfacing is a completely natural thing."

Right now, Ratchet was laughing away to himself, but I lightly hit him on his shoulder, and that made him stop.

"Come on, Ratchet, let's see how Starscream is," I said and walked out the door with him.

I couldn't believe that I told him what Starscream and I done the other night. I just hoped that he wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Please review and have a lovely St. Patrick's Day.

/On a little side note, I would like to put out there that (if you do not already know) there is an hour-long special of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters on Youtube! I have already watched it and it. Is. Awesome! I would get watching it now before it gets taken off... we all know what Youtube's like... watch?v=vYARbmMJMGs /


	13. Chapter 13

Well, thanks for all the comments. Since you were asking for me to continue with this and to NOT scrap it, I shall post up to chapter 22. After that, I should hopefully get quite a couple of chapters done for the new version. Trust me, it will be much better! I know one of my most loyal followers Girl Supersonicboy has said that there is nothing wrong with this. But... I don't think it's my best writing, but don't worry, I shall keep this one up AND add my new version. It gives you more to read, huh? I would also like to say thank you to Girl Supersonicboy for being with me from the start and for ideas in later chapters. You've been a great follower.

Anywho, we welcome two newcomers in this chapters. Can you guess who? Well you'll just have to find out!

I do not own Transformers or the characters, only Rebecca (me) :3

Enjoy...

* * *

Starscream had spent the night in med bay just to make sure he made a full recovery, although, it took a while to convince him to stay there.

In the morning, I went to go and see Starscream in med bay, but he wasn't there. I went to the main part of the base, but only Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee were there.

"Hey, Ratchet, where's Starscream?" I asked him.

"I couldn't keep him in med bay any longer, so he went out to test his thrusters," Ratchet said looking at the computer. "He is just outside the base at the top if you want to go and see him."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," I said and went out to see Starscream.

Once I got to the top, I saw Starscream standing right at the edge looking up at the sky.

"Hey, need any company?" I asked him, walking over.

"I never knew anyone was up here," he replied turning to me.

"Yeah, well, I thought I would come and see you."

"How kind of you," he said and took me in his arms. He cuddled me close to him and kissed my neck.

"Are you not meant to be testing out your new T-cog?" I asked him.

His head jerked up to look me in my optics, and said, "do you want to get rid of me that much?"

"Funny, come on, get flying then," I said and shoved him to the edge. Starscream regained his balance and took a breath in. He then leapt off the cliff and I ran to the edge. I saw him transform into an F-16 and he activated his thrusters. He then flew off into the sky and I watched him.

He done a number of barrel rolls and nose-dives, and even flew mere inches off of the ground below him.

He flew up to where I was standing and transformed.

"So, what do you think?" he asked me, taking me in his arms again.

"Oh, so you did all that just to impress me?" I asked raising an optical ridge.

"Not quite, but pretty much."

"Aren't you a gentlebot?" I teased him and put a servo on his chassis.

"You know, since I can fly now, I can teach you how to fly," he said looking into my optics.

"I guess it would be fun…"

"You guess? What's wrong with flying?" Starscream asked me and let go of me.

"Well, it's not a fear of flying, but a fear of falling," I said looking down at the ground.

"You don't need to be afraid, I'm here to catch you," Starscream said, lifting my chin up and looking straight at me.

A smile crept to my lips, and I entwined my servo in his free one.

Starscream's face came down close to mines, and we closed our optics.

"Come on, Scream, let's see you flying!" Bulkhead shouted out from behind us.

Immediately, Starscream regained his composure and I done the same.

"Don't let me ruin your lovely time with her though," Bulkhead said and walked to Starscream.

"What? I don't know what you mean," Starscream said, flexing a bit.

"Hey, Star, are you flexing?" I asked him, smiling.

"…No,"

"Trying to impress me all the time, aren't you," I said and walked off. "You two have fun, I'm away to go back in."

"Come on, Rebecca; don't leave me with this heavy-weight!" Starscream shouted to me.

I waved it off and walked back into the base.

"I'm not as bad as you are, Starscream," Bulkhead said and punched him on the shoulder, in a friendly way.

"Whatever, I'll see you later," Starscream said and jumped off the cliff again, transformed, and flew up into the sky.

When I got inside, Optimus and Bumblebee were gone, and Arcee still wasn't in the base, but Ratchet was still there.

"Hey, where's Optimus and 'Bee?" I asked walking up to Ratchet.

"They went with Arcee to an Energon deposit, and Bulkhead came back through," Ratchet said, not turning from the computer.

"Oh, right, ok," I said and started to walk to my room.

"Why are you asking?" Ratchet asked me, finally turning from the console.

"I just am," I said.

"Ok, but before you go, can you bring Starscream in here please?" Ratchet asked.

"But, I've just come from there."

"I know, but another trip to the roof won't kill you, will it?"

"Ugh, fine," I said and went back up.

When I got back up, again, Bulkhead was sitting on the ground watching Starscream flying.

"Hey, Bulk, whatcha doing?" I asked and sat beside him.

"Just watching Starscream, you know, when he's not fighting us, he's actually pretty calming to watch when he's flying."

"Yeah, well, I need to get him back down… somehow," I said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean 'somehow'? You've got wings, you can fly up there and get him," Bulkhead said, standing up.

"But, I don't know how to fly yet," I said and stood up with Bulkhead.

"Oh, well, you can try, right? I mean, Starscream wouldn't let you fall, would he?"

"No, I guess not, but still, even though I am a Seeker, I'm still pretty unsure about this…"

"Well, just call him over then," Bulkhead said and looked over at Starscream.

Starscream was flying over to us, but never came down.

"STARSCREAM, COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" I shouted up to him.

"Hehehe, you'll have to come and get me," Starscream said, hovering above us.

"No, come down now!" I said trying to grab his wing, but he moved away. "Come on, this isn't funny!"

"No, you're right, it's hilarious!" Starscream said, flew up a bit higher and transformed. "Come on, you need to get me!"

"No, you're coming down here whether you like it or not!" I said to him.

"Hehe, make me!"

"Starscream, get down!"

"I said make me!"

"Fine, I will!"

Starscream grinned at me, and I turned my thrusters on lightly. I was only a couple of inches off the ground, so I put a little more thrust into my thrusters, and I was about two meters off the ground.

"Way to go, Rebecca!" Bulkhead shouted from underneath me.

"Yeah, please don't put me off, Bulkhead," I shouted back to him.

I got up to Starscream's height and went to grab him, but he jerked back and I fell forward, but was able to regain my composure.

"Come on, this isn't much of a challenge, is it?" Starscream said, trying my patience.

"Once I get you, you're dead!" I said to him, flying towards him.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Starscream said and flew behind me. "Come on, you'll get the hang of it," he said crossing his arms.

I tried to get to him, but every time I went to catch him, he would move away further from me.

"Rebecca, you can't let someone like Starscream beat you!" Bulkhead shouted at me.

I smiled, thinking of a plan, so I hoped that I could pull it off.

I offlined my thrusters and pretended to fall. Starscream flew down and I activated my thrusters again, and caught him.

"Ha, I got you!" I said, not letting go of his arm.

"Alright, you got me, but that was cheating!"

"No it wasn't, I was using my head, unlike some bots around here," I said and smirked at Starscream.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me.

"Nothing, let's go, Ratchet wants to see you," I said and pulled him down a bit.

"Hold on," Starscream said and pulled me back up.

"What is it now?"

"You deserve something, for being able to fly up here and catch me. Barely any bots are able to catch the great Starscream!" he said, holding his helm up in pride.

"Yeah, yeah, oh mighty Starscream," I said mocking him.

Starscream just rolled his optics and pulled me in closer to him. His lips caught mines and I hung my arms around his neck. His arms slithered sound to my waist, and pulled me in closer.

Bulkhead looked away and started walking back inside, giving us some space.

I broke away from the kiss and smiled at him.

"Let's go in now," I said and led him to the ground.

"Alright then," Starscream said and helped me to the ground.

We both walked into the base and to Ratchet, who was waiting rather impatiently for him with an almost angry look on his faceplates.

"Starscream, explain!" Ratchet said and pointed to the computer.

Starscream looked at the computer and saw that two life signals were trying to get through to Starscream. Although, the signal didn't say if they were Autobots or Decepticons, but they wanted Starscream, so Ratchet had assumed that they were Decepticons.

Starscream opened a link from the computer to the unknown signals, and two faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey, we've finally got you, permission to land?" the blue bot said, looking very much like Starscream.

"Hey, Starscream, it's been a while," the purple and black bot said, also looking a lot like Starscream.

Starscream just stood in shock, not saying anything.

"Hehe, I think we've confused him, again!" the purple and black bot laughed.

"Yeah, come on, bro, what's your answer?" the blue one said.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp?" Starscream said in disbelief.

"Nah, Shockwave and Blitzwing, who else do you think it is?" Thundercracker said.

Starscream just looked at the two in disbelief, and opened a ground bridge at the two's location.

Ratchet was away to stop him, but then he seen the similarities in the three. Ratchet realised that Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp were a trine, and possibly related, so he let Starscream activate the ground bridge for them.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! How did Sky and TC survive? Didn't Starscream say that they got killed by Megatron?

Well, let's just be happy that the troublesome trine has returned to our screens! Until next time *brofist* (been watching too much Pewidepie). Whoever's in the Bro Army as well, why don't you send me a brofist in a review? It would be kindly accepted, and to tell everyone about our support for the Bro Army! If you are not yet a Bro, why don't you go to Pewdiepie's channel and subscribe? Join the Bro Army today with Stephano, Mr Chair and Piggeh and we shall defeat the Barrels!

Again, *brofist*


	14. Chapter 14

So this chapter is shorter than the rest and some others will also be shorter, but they can't always be as long.

Transformers and the characters don't belong to me...

Enjoy

* * *

Two bots walked through the ground bridge, one looking quite tall, and the other smaller.

"I can't believe it's you two!" Starscream said walking over to the two. Starscream was smaller than both of them.

"Well believe it because me and Sky are going to make your life a living nightmare again!" Thundercracker said gently hitting Starscream on the shoulder.

"Great, just what I need!" Starscream said rolling his optics.

Ratchet walked over to the three of them and looked the two new Seekers over.

"So, are you three a trine?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, not just that, but they're my brothers, unfortunately…" Skywarp said to Ratchet.

"Really, Starscream never mentioned you two before," Ratchet said putting a finger on his chin.

"Really, oh well, you get to hear all of our stories then. What about the one where Scream got stuck on that pillar when we were kids?" Thundercracker said.

"You said you'd never mention that again!" Starscream said putting a clawed finger to his chassis.

"Hehe, I was kidding, Starscream! Although, I would like to tell it, it was hilarious!"

"No, you keep that quiet!" Starscream said and stood back.

"Whatever," Thundercracker said. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Thundercracker, the oldest one of us, and this is Skywarp, the youngest."

Thundercracker held out a servo and shook Ratchet's.

"Nice to meet you," Ratchet said with a small smile.

Skywarp just stood beside Thundercracker and smiled at Ratchet.

I walked over to everyone and Thundercracker looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I've certainly not seen you around here before, I'm Thundercracker," he said and kissed my servo.

"Hey, back off, TC!" Starscream snarled at him.

"Already taken, pity," Thundercracker said and smiled at me.

"It's ok, you're much more like a gentleman than Starscream," I teased.

"Well that's good, hehe, you ever get bored of him, I'm always free," Thundercracker said smiling at me.

"Yes, very funny, TC, but how can someone get tired of me?" Starscream asked grabbing my servo. I could tell that Starscream was getting jealous.

"It's very easy, trust me, I know," Thundercracker said with a light chuckle.

"You're not funny, Thundercracker!" Starscream said and held my servo tighter.

Thundercracker noticed how protective Starscream was with me and raised an optical ridge.

"So, tell me, have you two… you know, yet?" Thundercracker asked smirking.

"Thundercracker!" Starscream shouted at him.

"Aww, come on, I'm only looking out for my little brother," Thundercracker said and put an arm around his shoulders. "You can tell TC everything, you know that. But, judging from your attitude, you already have?"

Starscream and Thundercracker started squabbling at each other and I walked over to Skywarp who was standing quietly and watching everything.

"Are they always like this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, all the time, I'm just lucky I'm not getting pulled into it!" Skywarp said laughing.

"Hehe, yeah, getting pulled into that is like getting pulled into a death trap," I said, also laughing.

"You know, if you and Starscream have… you know… you're practically family now."

"Well then, I think I'm going to like you as a brother," I said and put a servo on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I think that I'll like you as a sister, I've never had a sister before!" Skywarp said smiling at me.

"Yeah, but I don't know about him," I said pointing over at Thundercracker.

"Oh yeah, he's alright once you get to know him, he's just teasing Starscream, he loves doing it. But, he kind of also wants to lead the trine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every trine has a leader, in our case – Starscream. But at first, Thundercracker was a little on edge about it, but eventually gave in, but even now he still kids on about the dominance thing."

"Dominance, so trines are like packs, like a wolf pack or something?" I asked.

"You can say so. Usually in each trine, only the leader would get a mate, so to speak, and the other two have to follow the leader around for the rest of their lives, doing what the leader said. But Starscream didn't like any of that, so he gives us more freedom, which has actually created a stronger bond between us."

"Ahh, well, that was an interesting little lesson," I said to Skywarp.

"Yeah, let's just hope everything will be ok between me and you guys, I know that a trine only consists of three Seekers," I said to him, my wings falling slightly.

"It's ok, even though a trine only has three Seekers, we wouldn't mind letting you in, you seem really nice," Skywarp said to me with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, but, coming to think of it, if Starscream is the leader and you have to do as he says…"

"Most of the time," Skywarp corrected me.

"Ok, most of the time, then does that mean that you'll have to do as I say as well?"

"Kind of, but Starscream's still the boss."

"I know, hehe, now I know why he's so overprotective and dominant," I said with a grin.

"Yeah, this is where he gets it from, and can I ask, what you just said, was that to do with nights?"

"In a way…"

"I don't want to know then," Skywarp said and turned back to the two Seekers still fighting.

Deep down, Starscream was glad that they were here, and so was I.

* * *

Sorry it's so late...

See ya'll soon *brofist*


	15. Chapter 15

I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really busy and stressing out. I have exams for the next four weeks and I am really behind on studying! I really need to get something in so I can pass my exams! However, that is me on study leave now so I should hopefully not take as long as I did for uploading new chapters.

One other tiny little thing, I got the Penumbra collection for the PC and I have been trying to get that done in my spare time as well, so that's consuming time as well...

I hope you all understand and thanks for all the reviews. It really means a lot to me!

BUT, some good news is that I have wrote my first chapter of the re-write and it is SO MUCH BETTER than this. Unfortunately, the bad news is that I want to write quite a number of chapters first before I put it up, so you'll just have to wait for that.

I have also decided that I will stop at chapter 22 on this version. I hope that's ok with all of you, but I just didn't like this version and the style of writing in it. But I hope that you will read the new version once it's up.

I don't own Transformers or the characters.

* * *

It was now half past ten at night, and I was in my quarters trying to get to sleep.

Earlier, Optimus had given Thundercracker and Skywarp their own quarters to rest in; unfortunately it was only down the hall from mine and Starscream's.

Beside me, Starscream was sleeping peacefully, but I had been trying to get to sleep for the past forty five minutes!

I shuffled about on the berth trying to get into a comfy position, but failed.

Then I heard Starscream stir, and his ruby-red optics was staring into my blue/green optics.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I can't get to sleep."

"Why not, is everything ok?" he asked me, concern taking over him.

"Yeah, I guess it's because what's happened today. You know, it's just been a busy day, that's all," I said giving him a smile to reassure him.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else bothering you?" Starscream asked pulling me half on top of him.

I looked straight into his optics and I could easily tell that he was worried about me.

"Well… for the past little while, I guess that Megatron's been going around my mind…" I said looking away from him.

Starscream put a finger underneath my chin and pulled my face so I looked straight at him.

"Look, I'll never let Megatron hurt you in any way, physically or mentally," he said smiling at me. "I wouldn't let him do that to you or my brothers. Or even your family. You mean the world to me, and I can't let him take away my world!"

"Thanks, Starscream. You know how to cheer me up, don't you?" I asked bringing my lips down until they were only centimetres apart.

"Of course I do… I'm Starscream!" he said triumphantly and brought his lips to mines.

It was only a quick kiss, but beautiful none-the-less. It was over as quick as it started.

"Come on, you need to go to sleep. If you don't, I guess that I will have to… by force!" he said with a devilish grin.

He then pushed me off of him, got on top of me, and pinned my servos above my helm.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do with me?" I asked, trying to sound sexy.

"Anything you want me to."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

Then he brought himself down onto me and caught me in a romantic kiss. He brought his servos down, one on the berth to keep him up, and one on my faceplates.

I brought down my own servos and hung them around his neck, pulling him in more and deepening the kiss.

"You know… Sky and TC… are still sleeping… we can… fool around a bit… if you want…" Starscream said in between kisses.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, looking into his optics.

"I don't know… just a little fun perhaps?"

"Hehe, now you're speaking my language!"

Starscream went back to kissing me and our servos explored each other's bodies. I felt Starscream rub my leg, but he was being so careful, like I was made from glass and I could shatter any minute if he pressed any harder!

I went straight to his wings and started stroking them gently. He moaned into my throat and tensed up a bit.

I stroked almost all over his wing, until I finally found his sweet-spot.

Starscream had broken the kiss and started whimpering for me to rub his wing more.

I obliged and stayed at his sweet-spot, sending him over the edge.

Starscream had both his servos on the berth, and his claws were scraping it, leaving behind little scratches in the metal. Luckily, not as big as last time!

I bent my helm and started kissing and nipping at his neck wiring, and still stroking his wing. He loved every minute of it, and so did I!

I knew about some of the things that Starscream had been through. He had truly been to the Pit and back. I just liked seeing him happy and enjoying the moment.

But the mood was ruined.

We heard a nock on the door and we immediately stopped what we were doing. We didn't want any of the bots finding out what we were doing, or even my family.

"Hey, Scream, some of us are trying to sleep here!" Thundercracker shouted through the door.

Starscream got up, walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want, TC?" he asked him, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame of the door.

"Look, just go to sleep will you? I haven't slept in ages, and I don't want to be hearing things from this room!" he said and walked down to his and Skywarp's quarters.

Starscream just sighed and closed the door. He walked over to me and sat on the berth.

"How did he know? It's not like he could have heard us," I asked sitting up.

"He could feel it, through our bond."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Seekers in a trine can create a strong enough bond that they are able to feel each other's emotions, and even talk to each other without opening a COMM link."

Starscream lay down on the berth and I followed. I snuggled up to his chassis and listen to his spark beat.

"So, we can't do anything without them knowing now?" I asked, looking up into his optics.

"Nope," he said and sighed.

"Well, does it really matter? I mean, they know what has happened between us, and they know how much we love each other."

"I guess. Anyways, let's go to sleep now. We can continue this in the morning," he said and pulled me into him even more.

"Alright, by the way, are we doing anything tomorrow?" I asked, closing my optics.

"Hmm… I don't think so, not unless Ratchet gets a signal from the Decepticons I guess."

"Ok then, can you teach me how to fly properly?"

"Sure, it's not too difficult. I know you, I'm sure you'll get it quite quickly."

"Ok then, see you in the morning then," I said and went to sleep.

"Hehehe, good night… sweetspark."

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Right, that's me off to play some more Penumbra ;P ... and to study... I guess...

See y'all next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's chapter 16! To be honest with everyone, I don't even know if I like this anymore. I much prefer the re-write... even though it's only one chapter long right now...

But I promised that I would put up the rest of these old chapters that I wrote last year.

I PROMISE THE SECOND VERSION IS BETTER! I can say that there is MUCH more story to work with and yo get to know the characters a little more... the humans that is, E.G. Annie, Raegan, me (Rebecca), Chloe (new), and the teachers.

Anywho, I don't own Transformers or the characters involed. Hasbro even owns me! Nah, just kidding. But imagine working for them, that would be amazing!

But let's get on with the story...

* * *

"Hello, wake up…"

That voice was the first thing I heard in the morning. Now who wouldn't like that? Starscream's voice was angelic to me.

Unfortunately, even though it was a nice way to wake up, I didn't want to. I was far too tired.

"Mmm, go away! Let me sleep," I groaned keeping my optics closed. I felt Starscream's breath on my neck as he started kissing me.

He done it so gently that if this was another time, I would have loved it and also have kept him doing it. Although, this wasn't that time.

"Come on, Starscream, I need my sleep. I never got a lot last night," I told him and tried to get back to sleep.

Last night, I was tossing and turning, and waking up about every two hours. When I woke up, I couldn't get back to sleep. I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about, but it must have been bad since I was up practically all of last night. I even woke up with a couple of tears in my optics!

"Ok then, I'll go through and get some energon. Do you want any?" he asked me getting up from the berth.

"Yeah, can you bring some through for later please?"

"Of course, sweetie," he replied and kissed me on the top of my helm. I smiled at him and tried to sleep… again!

"Hey, Starscream, how'd you sleep?" Bulkhead said whilst sipping some energon.

"Fine… why?" Starscream asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh… no reason…"

"Bulkhead, tell me!"

"Well, I over-heard Thundercracker saying something about you two last night… but, I guess that's your business… not mines," Bulkhead said with a devious smirk.

"Look, nothing happened… ok?"

Starscream looked over to Bulkhead who simply nodded. He got two energon cubes and walked back to our quarters.

Bulkhead shook his head and lightly chuckled to himself, "kids!"

When Starscream came back, I was sound asleep. He put the cube on the table beside me and sat at the edge of the berth.

He looked at me with a confused face. He knew that something was going on, but he didn't know what.

"What is wrong? What are you not telling me?" he whispered to my sleeping form. He put one servo on my helm and stroked his thumb down the side of my face. He bent down and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"You need to tell me, sweetie," he whispered again, sighing in the process.

I stirred slightly, but never woke. I just moved onto my side a bit more.

Starscream smiled at me and kept on stroking my face. He always said that I was quite cute to watch whilst sleeping, which, at the time he told me, I found embarrassing.

"I guess you'll tell me in your own time… but don't take too long." With that, he got up and walked over to the door. He stopped and glanced back at me, really wanting to find out what was wrong. He sighed and walked back to the main control room.

"Hey, Starscream, you're back!" Bulkhead shouted out. This time, Thundercracker and Skywarp had joined him.

Starscream sat down beside the three and drank his cube with an expressionless face.

"Hey, Scream, what's up?" Skywarp asked.

"Yeah, you are never quiet… at least not for long," Thundercracker joked.

Starscream just kept on drinking his energon, ignoring his trine-mates.

"Come on, Screamy, what's getting you so down?" Bulkhead asked nudging him on his shoulder a bit.

"Rebecca, that's what's wrong," he simply said.

"Uh-oh, nothing bad has happened, right?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, at least, not to me…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Skywarp asked.

"There's something bothering her. I can feel it, but she just won't tell me. Last night, she couldn't get to sleep. Even when she did, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She also woke up a couple of times, and on one account, I noticed she was crying." Starscream's wings drooped slightly as he said this, and his brothers noticed this. Even Bulkhead noticed.

"Look, she's a femme, she'll tell you in her own time. That's what femmes are like," Thundercracker simply stated.

"No, this is different. There is something that is really troubling her, and it's keeping her up at night when she thinks that there is no one there to see her," Starscream said, finished his cube and tossed it in the bin beside him.

"What do you mean she thinks no one is there?" Skywarp asked.

"I was up most of the night making sure she was ok, and when she woke up, I pretended to sleep."

"Ahh, right… so… we need to find out what's wrong with her then," Skywarp stated, but was cut off by Thundercracker waving his servo in front of him.

"No, Skywarp, not us, she won't tell us that. She'll only tell Starscream… if he's lucky…" Thundercracker said shrugging.

"What do you mean, TC?" Starscream asked looking straight at him.

"Well, I know what femmes are like, and they keep everything bottled up. They won't tell their families, they won't tell their friends… they won't even tell someone like you, Scream."

"I'll get it out of her… somehow…"

There was a moment of silence until Bulkhead broke it.

"Hey, I know! How about you take her someplace nice, you know, like to watch the sunset or something, then ask her what's wrong."

"I asked her last night, but all she said was that she had a busy day yesterday and that Megatron was lingering in her mind a bit. But she seemed fine when she first went to sleep."

"Well then, it could be Megatron that's worrying her. From what I heard, when you, her and Arcee went to go and fight those 'Cons, it got pretty serious between you and Megs," Bulkhead said.

"You think?" Starscream asked perking up a little.

"Well, it would seem so. I mean, considering that she's never seen Megatron before that, I guess it was pretty stressful on her. She thought that she was going to lose you, Starscream. She loves you to pieces, and she would crumble down if she lost you."

"Hmm, I think you're right, thanks Bulk, thanks guys," Starscream said and walked back to the quarters.

Once he got in, he sat on the berth beside me and gently woke me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Looking over this quickly I can already see a number of mistakes! I also really hate the single-line paragraphs! I know it sounds like I hate myself now, well I do! I get called a grammer Nazi from my best friend (and I kinda a) and this is proving her right. I need to change it... but I can't be bothered 'cause it's an old chapter to me and it won't be here for much longer!

Aaaaand I should really stop talking now. It's ten past ten at night here and I really need to get some sleep as I have my music exam tomorrow. Don't say that all I have to do is play a song, because it's not. I have to sit in a room and listen to a boring CD and write my answers on a bit of paper. It's music with technology so I need to know everything technical like jack to jack wires etc. Oh I'm so going to fail.

Well, wish me luck...


	17. Chapter 17

Haha, I finally got my laptop up and running again! I just had to delete some of my files and then restart it, and now, it's running like clockwork!

This is a really short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it.

I don't own Transformers or the characters.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie, can I ask you something?" Starscream asked when he woke me from my sleep.

"Hmm, oh, yeah, sure," I replied sitting up on the berth.

Starscream looked into my optics and held my servos.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace today, you know, maybe a beach?"

"Won't there be people there?" I asked him, raising an optical ridge.

"Not at a secluded beach they're not," he said and grinned. I could tell that he was up to something, but I decided to tag along in his little game.

"Well, ok then, but later on, I want to get a little more sleep, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, you get a little sleep and I'll come back and we can go to the beach. I'm sure you'll like it." With that, Starscream got up and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back at me. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. See you later," I said and lay back down on the berth.

Starscream smiled back at me and walked out to the main room again.

When Starscream got to the main room, Bulkhead, Thundercracker and Skywarp were still sitting drinking their energon and talking about random things.

"Hey, bro, how did it go?" Thundercracker asked as Starscream sat down beside him.

"Yeah, not bad… why?" he asked getting suspicious if his older brother.

"Just making conversation…"

"Ok… well then, Bulkhead, I need you to be on ground bridge duty later tonight. We're going someplace quiet to talk," Starscream said turning his attention to Bulkhead.

"Yeah, got it, but… are you sure that's all you're going to do?" Bulkhead joked.

"Oh ha ha, you're funny, Bulkhead!"

"Hey, I'm just asking… it won't be the first time after all," Bulkhead muttered under his breath.

"W-what are you talking about?" Starscream asked, stuttering a bit.

"Don't blame me, blame them," Bulkhead laughed taking a gulp of energon and pointing over at Starscream's brothers.

"What did you glitch-heads say?"

"Oh, nothing much, Screamer, just… some things…" Thundercracker joked.

"What do you mean 'some things'?"

"Oh, you know… that you two have had a little fun… and you were going to the other night before I said not to…"

"Why you little…!" Starscream said, stood up and stomped over to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker immediately stood up and backed off.

"Hey, Scream, we were just having a little fun," he said putting his servos up in defence.

"Do not say another word ever again!" Starscream threatened and walked to the exit of the base.

"Where are you going?" Skywarp asked.

"Out for a flight," he snapped and stormed out.

"Hey, wait up, I'll come with…"

Skywarp ran out with Starscream and they both transformed and flew into the deep blue sky.

* * *

Ahh, I feel so good with a faster laptop now. So, I hope you enjoyed the little fight between the two brothers and I shall hopefully upload sooner.

I have a week of study leave left and I have only one more exam - maths. Technically that's me doing nothing until after the summer holidays now because when we go back for the last three weeks, we'll be doing nothing. Can't wait! During this long holiday I will hopefully write more chapters to the new version and finish the little TR fanfic.

See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Since I am sorry for the short chapters I have put another one up quite fast for you all. Again it is short but not as short as the last one.

I must say thanks to the recent reviews and for the super-long one. I can assure you that I am totally re-thinking it all and making it, lets just say, slower.

I don't own Transformers or the characters involved.

* * *

Two F-16s flew around Nevada at the speed of sound. They were flying around the desert to no-where in particular.

"Hey, Scream, just ignore TC, alright," Skywarp said trying to keep up with Starscream.

"Yeah, whatever," Starscream sighed and flew off even faster. He was annoyed at Thundercracker for telling Bulkhead about our alone time.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at him forever! I mean, everyone would find out eventually. You two aren't exactly the quietist things around."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Starscream asked slowing his speed so that Skywarp was right beside him.

"Nothing… I'm just saying that if you don't want everyone to find out about what you two do in the privacy of your room, you should try and be a little quieter."

Starscream was away to make a witty comment about what Skywarp said but knew that he was right about it, so he just continued to fly.

They both flew for an hour in silence, by which time, it was almost sunset.

"Hey, let's go back to the base now; you and Rebecca can go to the beach and watch the sunset. It would be the perfect time to talk," Skywarp said turning back to base.

"Fine, let's go."

Both of them flew back to the base and came through the entrance slowing their speed in the process.

"Hey guys, nice flight?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream and Skywarp transformed and walked up to their trine mate.

"Look, TC, I'm sorry for everything back there, let's just forget about it… and you can forget about other things as well…" Starscream said looking serious.

"Alright then, all is forgiven… and forgotten," Thundercracker said and put his servo out to shake Starscream's.

Starscream extended his servo and shook Thundercracker's, smiling at him.

"Ok, now, I am going out with Rebecca so I don't want you guys following me, spying on me, or even trying to listen in… ok," Starscream asking raising an optical ridge at his trine.

"Sure thing, bro," Thundercracker said and walked off with Skywarp.

"Hey, Bulk, can you be on ground bridge duty for now?" Starscream asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, sure, just don't be back too late. I can't stay up all night," Bulkhead laughed going over to the control panel.

"Co-ordinates?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll put them in. I know the perfect place," Starscream grinned and punched in the co-ordinates. "I'll be back in a minute."

Starscream left Bulkhead in the centre and went to wake me up.

He got into the room and walked over to the berth that I was occupying. He gently shook me from my peaceful slumber and looked at me with gleaming optics.

"Hey there sleepyhead, have a nice sleep?" he asked me, smiling at the same time.

"Yeah… what is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my optics.

"Don't you remember? I'm here for our little 'date'" he chuckled.

"What do you mean a 'date'?" I asked him sitting up on the berth so I was looking him straight in the face.

"Well, we are going to a little quiet place… alone," Starscream said bringing his face closer to mines and giving me his trademark grin.

"Alone?" I asked pulling his helm towards mine so there was almost no space between us.

"Yep… all alone… just me, you, and the sunset," Starscream said and brought his lips to mine. He brought his servo up to my face and kept it there, whilst the other rested on my waist. I put one servo behind his helm to pull him in closer, and the other on his chassis.

Just as I was about to pull away, Starscream lunged forward to try and keep the kiss going, and I fell on my back, with Starscream falling on top of me.

Starscream was kneeling on all fours above me, still trying to get the kiss to last. But I eventually had to get air, so I pushed his chassis so he would get off of me, and he done so with pleading optics.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… I just wanted to give you a little kiss," Starscream said giving me his puppy-dog face and his wings drooped all the way down.

"Haha, a 'little' kiss? More like a huge kiss!"

"Aww, come on, one more," he said and craned his neck down for another.

"No, not yet, save some for the beach," I said and pushed him off.

Starscream got off of me and the berth and stood waiting for me to get up.

"Come on then, let's go! I want some more sugar!" he laughed.

"Ok, ok, let's go then."

I got up and grabbed his servo. Once we started walking to the door, I put my helm down on his shoulder, and he put his helm on top of mine and smiled.

We walked to the main control room seeing an awaiting ground bridge ready for our trip.

* * *

Ooh, a trip? Where are we going? Well read the next chapter and you'll find out ;)

I thank all of you who have stayed with me so far and I give a cookie to you all!

On a side note, the line "just me, you, and the sunset" really reminds me of Pewdiepie's saying "It's just you, me and the loading screen *awkward stare*." I can't help but let my mind wander now... Anywho, see you later!


	19. Chapter 19

Ahh, sorry for the long wait but school has started again. Fortunately there's only about three weeks left until the summer break and that means sleep! Well not just that. I need to write for all of you guys as well!

So here it is (finally)! To be honest, I don't know if such a place exists anymore in this world (you'll see what I'm walking about when you start reading) but I just came up with it. I don't know if it would exist as we have pretty much searched our planet (apart from deserts, the deep sea and rainforests...).

So have a nice time reading and I shall get writing some more!

I don't own Transformers or any of the characters in this.

* * *

Starscream and I walked through the ground bridge together, his servo holding mine all the way.

Once we had exited the ground bridge, it disappeared. It took me a minute to register everything, but once I did, I was amazed.

Right in front of was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. We were at a beach that no one had ever found before, so it was untouched and wonderful.

The sea was a deep blue and was very calm, washing in and out quietly and majestically. The sand was so soft; it felt like feathers when we walked over to the edge of the sea.

We looked out to the sea without saying a word to each other, and watched the sunset.

We stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, taking in the beauty of the place.

"So, what do you think?" Starscream asked me letting go of my servo.

"It's beautiful, Starscream!"

"Come on, sit down," he said and sat down.

I looked at him and smiled. I was away to sit down beside him, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me down. I fell on top of him in a heap on my stomach, with Starscream on his back.

We both shared a laugh and gazed into each other's optics. I felt his presence pulling me in, and I didn't want to pull away.

His lips were mere centimetres away from mine when he suddenly jerked to the left, pushed me off of him, and got up.

"What the, what are you doing?" I asked him.

Starscream just smiled at me and walked to the water. He waded into the shallow part until it was just past his ankle. He turned around and gazed at me.

"Hey, are you coming or not?"

I smirked at him and ran over to where he was standing.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. I noticed that the water was really warm… It was lovely.

"Well, I was thinking that you might want a little fun every once in a while…"

"We have a 'little fun' all the time!"

"I mean _more_ fun," Starscream said and waded into the water even more. The water was now up to his knees.

I went in after him and we continued to walk in until it came up to our waists.

"So, how far do think of going in?" I joked.

"Hmm, this should be enough…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… this," he said and splashed me with water. I stood in shock, but then splashed water back at him.

We kept on wading around, splashing and dunking each other in the water.

Just then, Starscream grabbed me, pulled me towards him, and brought his lips to mine. I was shocked, but quickly regained my composure.

We stayed like that for at least two minutes until we broke off for air. I looked into his deep crimson optics, and he looked back into mine.

"Look, sweetie, I know there is something wrong, and you can tell me," he said never letting go of me.

"What do you mean?"

"I know there is something going on. You know you can tell me everything right?" he asked looking deep into my optics.

I sighed. I couldn't hide anything from him!

"It's stupid."

"No it's not, come on, please tell me."

"Fine, but… just don't say anything… it's really stupid!" I said and looked down into the water.

Starscream lifted my chin up and smiled at me.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything, no matter what," he said and put a servo on my cheek.

I looked at him and braced myself. I thought it was such a silly reason to be scared, and even more stupid to keep me up at night, and even crying!

"Well… it's Megatron…"

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, since I ran into him a while ago, there have just been some little things running around in my mind." I looked to the sunset, which by now was almost gone.

"Hey, it's ok to be scared about something. Look, I don't normally go around saying this, but even I'm scared of him!"

"Yeah, but you have a reason to be!"

"And so do you! You know everything that he has done to me and others around him. I understand why you are weary of him." Starscream pulled my face up to look at him and smiled at me. "I promise that I will never let anything happen to you whilst my spark still beats!"

I gave him a weak smile back and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you. But anyway, the bad dreams are going away, and I guess that they are a whole lot better!" I said and traced a finger down his chassis.

"Oh, are any of those dreams about me by any chance?" he asked bringing his helm down to mine, making our foreheads touch.

I smiled at him and put my servos on his shoulders.

"Maybe they are, maybe they're not."

Starscream chuckled and kissed me. He snaked his arms around my waist and rubbed my back.

I put my arms around the back of his helm and pulled him into the kiss even more, trying to capture every minute of it.

We pulled away gasping and looked into each other's optics.

"Hey, what's the craziest thing that you have ever done?" I asked smirking at him.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure, but what do you have in mind?"

"Well, why don't we head back to land and I can let you find out?"

Starscream chuckled at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you not want to stay in the sea?" he asked me.

"Well, I think that I would prefer the softness of the sand. We can still listen to the waves though," I said and smiled.

"You're right, come on then."

We then both waded back to land and kissed until the sun disappeared.

Hours later, the moon rose gleaming in the night sky and me and Starscream were sound asleep captured in the light of the full moon.

* * *

Meh, to me, rubbish ending of this chapter! To cliche I think...

But please review and send some nice feedback. I am also open to ideas for the new version as I have still yet to write a lot of it. You can put in suggestions in your reviews or PM me and I shall hopefully get back to you ASAP.

I am also making a video right now (music vid) which is mainly about TFP and the song "'Till All Are One" by Stan Bush. It's taking quite a while but once it's uploaded I hope you will check that out. My username on youtube is also Starscreamfan10100 which will make it easier for you to find. I am thinking about making more videos (perhaps the best moments of TFP season 3?) but I don't usually make them so I am still thinking about it. But if I do then I hope you will watch them.

I will try to upload sooner but it's not a promise. Since I am starting my new timetable on Monday I don't think I'll have a lot of spare time on my hands, but I will try my hardest for all of you!

Adios!


	20. Chapter 20

I think this is a better chapter than the rest and I like how the ending ended up. So everyone knows, there are only two more chapters left until the end of this, BUT, the story isn't finished. I just left this story and went to the rewrite, which I am on the third chapter. I am thinking about having at least ten chapters already written of the rewrite before I upload it on here. I don't know how long that will be so please be patient.

I would also like to say that next week is the last week of school then it's the summer holidays! Woohoo! Since I will be in the house more often I am looking to write more of my story and hopefully get the better one up by the end of summer. It's not set in stone yet, but the deadline will definitely be October... hopefully... If I do not keep to the deadline then please keep nagging at me to get it done. I sometimes just need a little push.

I don't own Transformers or the characters. I only own myself(Rebecca) and the story plot. Nothing more, nothing else.

* * *

The sun was beaming in the morning sky and the waves were as calm as ever! It was the sun that had woken me up as it was shining right in my optics when I opened them. I looked around and saw that I was still on the beach, then I realised that Starscream was still there. He was still sleeping behind me, and his arm was draped around my waist. I felt him exhaling on my neck in a steady rhythm.

I smiled at Starscream and turned around ever so gently so I could face him. He stirred a little, but not much. I waited to see if he would wake up, and when he didn't, I put my arms around his waist and snuggled up to his chassis.

I listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the sea bed and the sound of seagulls talking to each other in the distance. It was an absolutely beautiful place, the best beach that I had ever been to.

Everything was perfect. There was no war, no evil, no good, all that mattered was now.

I sighed and closed my optics. At some point we would have to go back to all the violence, blood-shed and tyranny. I wished that someone could end this war for good… but there was no one right now. Megatron is too strong for the Autobots, and even if the Autobots could defeat Megatron, there was still his 'mindless followers' to take care of.

A noise jerked me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a pair of cherry-red optics looking back at me in worry.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" Starscream asked me pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and put on a reassuring face. "Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry, ok?"

"Ok, but you do know that if there is anything troubling you, you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah, of course," I said and pecked him on the lips. I smiled at him and got out of his embrace to stand up. Almost immediately Starscream took my arm and pulled me back down to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked with his little smug grin.

"For a walk, why, do you want something?"

"Well… you are my sweetspark. Do I need a reason to make you stay?" Starscream asked and pulled me on top of him.

I fingered at his Decepticon insignia and with my other servo, intertwined both of our servos together. I looked straight into his optics and smiled. He always made me happy, and when I was mad, I couldn't stay mad for long if he was around.

"Well, it's always best if there's a reason. But for you, I guess you don't need one." I captured his lips with mine and kissed him tenderly.

The kiss was over as soon as it started, but it was still magical. Everything about this place was magical!

"Oh, and about last night… that was amazing!" Starscream exclaimed. "It was probably the best night ever!"

"Ah ah ah, your best night ever, so far," I corrected him. After all, it was probably going to be true, knowing him.

Starscream gave a chuckle and put both of his servos on my waist so I was on top of him even more. We smiled at each other and I rested my helm on his chassis hearing his spark beat in a steady rhythm. I always felt safe and protected whenever I was near him.

We laid there for a while until a voice made both of us jump.

"Hey, Scream, Rebecca, you up yet?" the voice asked through the COMM link.

"What do you want, Bulkhead? We're a little busy right now," Starscream said through the link.

Bulkhead chuckled and said, "really, you two are a little busy you say? Well, I'll just leave you to it."

"What, no! Not that kind of 'busy'!" Starscream shouted. "We were talking… and trying to get some rest, that's all."

Bulkhead wouldn't believe Starscream though, and laughed through the link again.

"Look, Bulk, if you don't believe him, then you'll believe me, right?" I asked him.

"Um… I think I can believe you, yes."

"Well then, Starscream's telling the truth, we were just talking and stuff."

"And trying to get some rest? Hehe, ol' Screamer keep you up all night? Was it fun?" Bulkhead asked still laughing very much.

"Haha, funny Bulkhead! Look, you don't need to know what happens in our private life, ok." Starscream said calming down a little.

"Ok, ok, keep your wings on! I was just playing around with you two. Anyway, I can just ask Thundercracker and Skywarp, they would know."

"I don't care anymore, Bulkhead. You know what happens between us, and it's what every Cybertronian couples do. Heck, even humans!" Starscream said and started planting kisses on my neck. "So if you don't mind, Bulkhead, I will get back to my lovely femme who is waiting for a little loving."

"You're not funny, Starscream!" I said.

"Ah, come on, you love it!"

"Whatever."

"Ok, I'll go then. And please don't be too late coming back. Just make sure you two are back at around two o'clock, ok?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, got it Bulk, but why two?" I asked him sitting up from Starscream a bit.

"Well… let's just say that your location kind of slipped out to the others, and… well… your mum and Jimmy are getting a little sceptical right now."

"Ugh, great, just what I need!" I exclaimed and fell back down on Starscream's chassis.

"Ok, see ya's!"

"See ya, Bulkhead," I said and closed the link. Starscream did the same and kissed my neck wires.

"Sweetie, look, you know that they can't control your life forever! They probably just don't want you to… you know… but the thing is that they don't know that we already have… twice!" Starscream chuckled and kissed me again.

"Ok, but don't go telling them that! You know what they are like, ok. They would go crazy! All just because their little baby is grown up now…"

"Yeah, and now you're my little baby!" Starscream said and gently pushed me off of him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"…For a walk… you can come with me… if you want to that is," he said and offered a servo to me. I took it and stood up with him.

"Ok, where do you think on going to?" I asked holding his servo as we walked.

"Well… Bulkhead said that we didn't need to be back until two, so I was thinking that we make our two times, a third! You know, third time lucky…"

I smiled cheekily at him and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, come on then. Pick a place," I said and halted. Starscream stopped and looked behind him to find a good place. Then he got an idea.

"Well, since we were on land last night, how about in the water today?" he asked and kissed down my neck and back up to my lips.

"Hehe, ok then, why not?" I asked and kissed him back.

We smiled devilishly at each other and ran into the warm sea, servo in servo.

We kissed and splashed each other and then got really romantic.

The bad thing is that when we get back to base, we will both have to face my mum and Jimmy and tell them the truth.

But, unknown to us, there was a pair of gleaming red optics watching us from a small hill in the woods. He chuckled lightly to himself and turned to head back to the Nemesis. But before he did, he opened a COMM link to request a ground bridge, and to tell Megatron the good news.

"Lord Megatron, this is Shockwave, I have found Starscream. He is with that techno organic femme. I believe that she is called Rebecca. But that isn't the only thing. It would seem that those two are… together… as in together, together. Would you like me to take them back?" Shockwave asked through his COMM link.

"No, Shockwave, I have your co-ordinates so I will get Soundwave to send you a ground bridge. I will keep these co-ordinates and then I will send the troops to bring them to me. Then I will break Starscream, by killing his mate first!" Megatron howled through the COMM link.

"Ahh, that is very good my liege! I will look forward to seeing this, Shockwave out!" As soon as he broke the link, a ground bridge was sent, and we were left alone. But we wouldn't be alone for much longer.

* * *

Much better, right? Please leave a review and tell me how I done with this chapter.

Just so everyone doesn't get confused, this is set somewhere around when Starscream was neutral and we have just seen the episode with Shockwave (Out of the Past). There will be a little more of Shockwave later so I hope you're looking forward to that, and I will definitely be putting him in the rewrite. Unfortunately I think I'll be sticking to the present time of when it is set (Out of the Past) or somewhere near that time as I don't want to write Predaking in it just yet. I just want to stick with the main original cast, the ones we all know and love.

Again, please R&R. And thanks to all the wonderful reviews. I can't believe I'm almost at 100 reviews! I never thought I would get this far! Thank you so much!


	21. Chapter 21

So, the second-to-last chapter that I have written. But trust me, the next chapter isn't the end of the story... it's just where I have gotten with this stupid version. I haven't done much yet with the new one but I am trying. I'm also helping a friend out with her first fanfiction so that's taking up my time as well.

I think this chapter is better written than the rest so I hope you enjoy it more.

Also on a side note, this was written sometime after the episode where Shockwave chased Arcee and Cliffjumper into the space bridge. I came up with the idea that it was not the last time we would see the creepy scientist... and I was right!

I would also like to say that I will NOT be bringing Predaking into my new version of the story at ANY part. I just think he may be too difficult to write about yet...

I don't own Transformers or the characters. Only myself and the plot.

And please enjoy...

* * *

"You know, you are so beautiful with the sun shining off of you like that," Starscream said stroking a claw down my faceplates. "You're even more beautiful when we're having fun."

"And you are so handsome!" I exclaimed whilst hanging my arms around his neck.

We both kissed and headed back for land. Unfortunately when we got there, a ground bridge appeared.

"Oh great, am I going to have to face my mum now?" I grunted.

"Hold up…" Starscream said pulling me back, "…this is not our ground bridge."

"How do you know?" I asked him, recoiling into his arms.

"It's only one o'clock. We were meant to be back at two."

"What if the 'Bots wanted us back early?"

"Then they would have sent in a message to us."

We both looked at the ground bridge which was situated on top of a large rock. Then someone came out of it, but it wasn't an Autobot. When he had come out, I looked at Starscream who looked as if he had frozen in place.

"Who's that?" I whispered to him. I noticed Starscream frown and go into a protecting stance. Whoever it was, Starscream knew him, and had a grudge against him.

"Shockwave! Why and how are you here?" Starscream shouted towards the one-eyed Decepticon.

Said Decepticon jumped down from the rock and advanced on us.

"Starscream, it's certainly been a while. I believe this is Rebecca, is it not?" Shockwave asked only a few feet from us.

I then noticed some Decepticon troopers come out of the space bridge, and it then disappeared. The other Decepticons took a battle position, readying their blaster in case we would fight back.

"Shockwave, I'll say it again, how and why are you here?"

"Oh, it's simple Starscream. When that two-wheeler shot me in my optic, the space bridge blew. I was unfortunately blown across space in the process, but I then found Decepticon life signatures. I met up with Megatron and agreed to help him with the Decepticon cause. And it would seem that you've become an Autobot! Not only that, you've fallen in love with a former human!" Shockwave exclaimed and charged up his cannon.

I pushed past Starscream and stood in the way of Shockwave's cannon. Starscream tried to pull me back, but I wouldn't budge.

"Hey you one-eyed freak, wanna be introduced properly for me?" I asked him.

"Ahh yes, where are my manners? I might as well tell you, since you're going to be dead within the next five minutes! I am Shockwave – Megatron's best and most loyal scientist!"

"Thanks for that, we've got all the information we need now," I said and put a finger up to the side of my helm and closed a secretly-opened COMM link. A ground bridge then activated and four Autobots ran through firing at the approaching Decepticons.

"What? I've been tricked!" Shockwave stated and stood back.

Optimus ran over and shot at Shockwave, who wisely retreated.

Once the other Decepticons were taken care of by Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Ratchet re-opened the ground bridge and we all went through.

The bad thing was that my mum and Jimmy were waiting on the other side, both looking very angry with us.

I just walked past them pretending I never seen them, but Starscream had stopped with an apologetic look on his faceplates. I turned and noticed his wings were slightly drooped.

I knew exactly what he was doing – he was trying the puppy-dog act on them, which he always tried on me. Taking my cue, I walked back over to my parents and done the same thing.

"We need to talk, now!" mum said and all four of us walked out into the hallway.

"Uh oh, Scream's about to get his aft whooped… by a human!" Bulkhead joked.

"Yeah, and so is Rebecca. Why are parents always so protective?" Arcee asked to no one in particular and walked over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead to engage in their conversation.

Meanwhile, every step I took into the hallway, I could see the steam come off of my parents get bigger, and their aura getting darker.

"Hey, we can all be reasonable about this, right?" Starscream asked my parents.

"Hush!" my mum said in response, and Starscream was quick to obey.

Once they had stopped walking any further, they turned around looking angrier than before! Every move they made was even in unison!

"…Yes?" I asked pretending I didn't know anything about it. "What is it?"

"Oh, you know! You both know very well what this is about!" Jimmy exclaimed pointing his finger at both of us.

"Ok, look, remember what I said before? You can't be controlling her life like she's…"

"No one is asking you, 'Con!" Jimmy cut in and glared at Starscream.

Starscream glared back at him and got defensive.

"I do not get interrupted by a human, let alone you!" Starscream said and picked Jimmy up by the collar. I looked in shock and so did my mum.

"Put me down!" Jimmy said, struggling to get free.

"Oh, I would be happy to oblige!" Starscream said raising him higher and dropping him.

All three of us were shocked by this behaviour and I instinctively caught Jimmy in my servos. I set Jimmy down and glared at Starscream, who immediately got the message. He turned around stomped out of the base.

"Oh, when I see him again, he's in for it!" Jimmy shouted in rage.

I glared at Jimmy and put my servo in front of him to stop him.

"Hey, you stop it as well!" I said and went after Starscream.

Whatever just happened really shocked us all.

* * *

"Shockwave!"

"Uh, yes s-sir?" Shockwave stuttered.

Megatron walked towards him and stopped an inch away.

"I never instructed you to engage the Autobots! So why did you do it?" Megatron hollered.

Shockwave took a step back and regained his composure. The other Decepticons around them stopped their work to look at the two. Even Soundwave had turned to see what all the commotion was about!

"Lord Megatron, I want you to know that it was a foolish thing for me to do, and I was not going against you command! I was simply seeing that the job would be done!" Shockwave replied.

"And was it a success?" Megatron asked leaning up from the Decepticon.

"Uh, n-no Sir, the Autobots took a sneak attack out on us before I could terminate the femme. But rest assure, the next chance I get, I will take it without hesitation!"

"No, Shockwave, not the next time _you _get, the next time Soundwave gets!" Megatron stated looking over at Soundwave who simply nodded.

Shockwave was confused and asked, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"You are never again going to fight the Autobots; you are going to stay down in the lab! You didn't even harm any one of those 'Bots!"

"Sir?"

"No, you will stay within the Nemesis under Knockout's watchful eyes, even then I have doubts," Megatron said knowing what Knockout was like - sneaking out every night for street racing.

"Yes, Sir!" Shockwave said and retreated back to his lab.

"Soundwave, I want you to kill that femme the next chance you have! Then bring Starscream to me!" Megatron instructed Soundwave who merely nodded again. "Excellent!"

* * *

You know what? I think I wrote Soundwave well... don't you think? 'Simply nodding' - that pretty much explains him inside and out...

So thanks for reading and sorry for any delays. I hope you will read the next chapter and the new version.

I would also like to say thanks for getting me up to... well... almost 100 reviews. We're on 99 at the moment but thank you anyways! I never imagined that this would become so popular!

Oh yeah, and another reason why I haven't been writing much is because I have found a new game on the internet. It is a Fakemon (Pokémon) game that is probably the best kind you could find. It's called monstermmorpg if you would like to check it out. I've become pretty distracted by it...

Please R&R.

BYE!


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the last chapter that I can be bothered writing for this story. I decided to put it up now because right now I am sitting in my bed, hot (because of the weather) and VERY VERY tired. It's almost 4 in the morning now...

With me being like I am right now I can't be bothered talking much.

I don't own Transformers or the characters. I only own Rebecca, in a way the parents..., and the plot.

Enjoy...

* * *

Back at base, everyone was wondering why Starscream was so mad.

"Hey, Rebecca, what's up with Scream?" Bulkhead asked me.

I was walking through with my wings slightly drooped and my head hung low. My mum and Jimmy weren't kidding when they said they needed to talk to me.

"Nothing, that's what," I said and walked out to the top of the base.

When I reached the top, I saw Starscream looming over the edge looking over into the distance. He had his servos behind him in deep thought, and his wings were slightly drooped.

Just as I started walking over to him, his wings flinched indicating that he heard me coming. I heard him give a heavy sigh and he continued on looking out into the distance.

"You have some explaining to do here, Starscream!" I shouted at him. He had gone too far this time!

I waited for a reply, but it didn't come. He just kept staring off into the distance. This really got to me so I grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him round so he would face me.

"Well? Don't you have something to say?" I asked him, still waiting for an answer from the previous question.

…Again, no reply.

Starscream looked at the ground and his wings were almost flat on his back. I could tell he was sorry, but I was just waiting to hear it.

Starscream gave another heavy sigh and turned. He edged closer to the edge of the cliff and sat down with his pedes hanging over the edge. He patted a spot for me telling me to sit.

I gave a puzzled look but done as I was told. I slowly crept to the edge, sat down and was _still_ waiting for a reply.

After minutes of silence between the two of us, he finally spoke up.

"Is he alright?" Starscream asked in a worrying and depressed tone.

I looked up and was curious why he would ask such a thing. Surely with the little display he just pulled, he would hate Jimmy. It was not what I wanted to hear from him, but I answered anyway.

"Yeah, he's a little mad, but he'll get over it… hopefully…"

"Good."

…Silence…

I swayed my pedes back and forth _still waiting for a fragging answer to my original question!_ I really wanted to hear him say it!

"Look, this isn't why I came out here! I came out here to get an answer, not some little small-talk!" I said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I know…"

"Then why won't you say it?"

I sighed.

"Are you even sorry?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Sometimes Starscream didn't even mean these things. He told me a little while back that there were these parts in his mind that he tries to keep behind closed doors – his true Decepticon half. Unfortunately those doors sometimes burst open, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yes, I am sorry…" he also said in a hushed tone, to my relief, "… it's just that…perhaps I am too dangerous to have around this place."

I was quite surprised at his sudden change in attitude. One minute he was threating a human, the next, questioning if he was a danger to everyone around here. I sometimes wished that I could look into his mind and see what was going on.

"What do you mean, Scream?" I asked getting worried.

I was still angry with him, but that didn't mean that I wanted him to go!

"I mean, I am still a Decepticon. That will never change. It starts with one human, and then I'm slaughtering half of the Autobots!"

"No, I know you…"

"So you know how dangerous I am then?" Starscream looked straight into my optics and his stare went straight into my spark. I could tell he was being serious.

"Look, this was only one little slip-up. I still love you, ok? It's just that you need to try and control yourself a little better."

"But what if I can't? What if I'll always be this back-stabbing Decepticon?"

I took his servo and looked down to the ground below us. I knew who he was and what he was capable of. I knew what he has done, and what he has still to accomplish. There was no way that he'd ever betray the Autobots again, not with me around… or would he?

"Hey, I know you and what you are like. I know that your past isn't shining but that's something you can keep in the past and shove away in a box. The past is the past. You are not a Decepticon any longer. You've proven that to everyone here, and they trust you. They're your friends now!"

"You've only known the good side of me; you haven't seen me when I was a Decepticon. Trust me; it's possible that I'll go back to the old ways. Nothing is ever certain, especially with me."

"What about me? What about Thundercracker and Skywarp? Heck even Bulkhead likes you now! Are you just going to walk out on all of us?"

Starscream stood up and offered a servo to me. I kindly took it and stood up beside him. His servos found their way to my waist and mine rested on his chassis.

"No, I'm not going to walk out on everyone. I know that they're lighting up to me, and I don't want to destroy that just yet. The thing is that I don't want to hurt anyone here. They have all been so nice to me lately, and you, you have been just wonderful."

"That still doesn't change earlier!" I said and gave him an evil look.

"I know, I was just saying…"

"Well you can say the one thing I've been waiting to hear since I got up here then!" I said and twisted out of his embrace. I walked over to the edge and crossed my arms over my chassis.

Starscream walked up to me and hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said and kissed my neck.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I turned and placed my servos on his chassis once more.

"I have to warn you though; I will stand up to anyone who threatens my family or friends. I mean anyone!" I said and thumbed his insignia.

"Ok, got ya!"

"Good. Now, I suggest you go down there and apologise to both my mum and Jimmy," I told him and pushed him towards the entrance to the base.

"Do I have to? We don't get along as it is… I'm talking about Jimmy of course, me and your mother are fine… it's just him!"

"Let's not make it worse, let's go!"

I dragged him down to the base and went to go and find my parents. Starscream done anything he could to try and get out of it, but failed…

* * *

Aaaaaaand I'm going to go to sleep soon.

I think I'm going to have to watch the latest two episodes of TFP (I totally forgot to watch them) and get more of my chapters done in the morning.

I also want to say that since seeing GI Joe: Retaliation and then re-watching GI Joe: The Rise of Cobra, I have not gotten myself into yet another crazy and amazing world - the world of the GI Joes! In about two weeks I have watched Renegades, Sigma 6 (first season), Spy Troops, Resolute and I'm away to watch Valor VS Venom. I have also been reading a LOAD of fanfiction on it. And I know I say a lot of things but I'm also really wanting to write a fanfic based around Scarlett and Snake Eyes' relationship together. I'm not 100% sure yet but I think it would be fun.

I also remember saying that I was writing a JessieXJames fanfic but that has been put on haitus. I also remember saying that I was making a TFP video... BUT THE STUPID VIDEO MAKER'S ANIMATION HAS STOPPED WORKING! *Starts cooling off* Since the animation past isn't working the whole video has been tampered with. I had already got over half-way with it and then it chooses to stop working! Oh well, I guess that's life...

And please tell me if anyone is a GI Joe fan - it would be nice to get to know my lovely reviews and readers. Please feel free to tell me if you would like to see a GI Joe fanfic in the future and who you would like to see in it (obviously Snake Eyes and Scarlett). I might just get down to writing that...

And good night folks. It's now 4 in the morning...


	23. NOTE

Hello everyone! I would just like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and added this story as a favourite! You are all such wonderful people.

Secondly, I'm still unsure about finishing the rewrite but I will try very very hard to not abandon the new one. I promise!

Now, posting the new one might take a little while. I still have to write more chapters so I can see where I'm going with this and I am also hoping to write fanfics for my other fandoms. I am hoping to get my Pokemon fanfic finished and I am looking to start a G.I. Joe fanfic using my new OC. I have already written out the first chapter for that and I like where it is going.

I aslo want to say that with only 3 weeks left before school starts once again I might not be able to post quickly or frequently. I hope everyone understands.

For all of those who are interested, if I do go ahead with my G.I. Joe fanfic then it is based around my OC Amelia Rose Kristie, AKA, Midnight Wolf. It'll hopefully contain action/adventure, maybe a little mystery, angst, family/friendship and maybe a little romance? I would like to make it quite a bit fanfic but we'll see what happens.

For a little background knowledge on Amelia, here she is on my deviantART page: (add deviant art. com ) /art/G-I-Joe-OC-Midnight-Wolf-Amelia-Rose-Kristie- 389181171 - It's not the best looking drawing in the world because I've only drawn it on paper, but I am trying to fix her up using Gimp.

Again I say thank you to everyone and I would still like it if you can review saying if you would like this new G.I. Joe fanfic. Oh, and I forgot to mention, it will take place in the Sigma 6 universe.

See ya!


End file.
